<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Magic Well (where I met my younger parents) by Hazilee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108856">That Magic Well (where I met my younger parents)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazilee/pseuds/Hazilee'>Hazilee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Family Fluff, I forgot the name of that process was it surrogate mother?, I promise it just little, Jisung is their biological son but it's not mpreg fic, Light Angst, M/M, Nothing more, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, and maybe there will be crack, but it was more from Jisung's perspective, it's dojae fic I swear, side YuMark and JohnYong, tho Im not funny but I tried</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazilee/pseuds/Hazilee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung was supposed to find some flower for his school project.</p><p>Alternatively,  Jisung had met the younger version of his parents. Cue in chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hai! I'm back with new fic and this time it's a collaboration between me and my irl friend named Sha who also love Dojae (Im proud to say that Im the one who had lured her to this wonderful side of Dojae by showing her pictures and videos of smrookies Doyoung and Jaehyun including Show Champ mc Dojae!) </p><p>After I had posted my first fic, she was like,  "Hazi let's make a dojae fic tgt!" and here it is! Our baby that we had worked on for almost 16 days xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 6th May 2043. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the day, the most <em> dreaded </em> day for Jisung. He had a mini school trip to the nearest forest around his school because of some biology—not his forte—assignment that they were assigned to do during the first half of the semester. He hated long due continuous assignment as it drained all of his soul and energy. He liked his assignment fast—but not that fast because he was a real born procrastinator—and easy to complete. But it was inevitable as this project was a required project to pass this class and if he chose to skip, he would definitely fail this subject. He could not afford that, not when his dad was Kim Doyoung, the once all As student. His dad could nag all day long about how school assignments were important and Jisung did not want to face the wrath of <em> the </em> Kim Doyoung. It was still early in the morning but Jisung had already heaved a very long and deep sigh at the thought of his event for today. After zoning out for a while to clear his foggy thoughts, he then slowly walked out from his warm and cozy bed-—he swore that his bed had that extra gravitational force because it was hard for him to leave his bed voluntarily if not for his responsibility as a student calling for him—before groggily taking his towel and went to the toilet to start his day. </p><p> </p><p>As Jisung was skipping down the stairs with his sling bag on his shoulder, he could smell the aroma of coffee that was made by his papa. "Morning, pa." he greeted his papa. Jaehyun, who was in the middle of spreading a kaya jem on his toast grinned back at his son. "Morning, Jisungie." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung took the seat opposite from his dad before removing his bag and placing it on the chair beside him. "Where's dad?" Jisung asked. He took a fresh toast on his father's plate and placed it between his lips while pouring himself a cup of coffee. </p><p> </p><p>"Still upstairs; I don't know what’s taking him so long. He gets himself ready like a princess." Jaehyun snickered, but what was not known for him was that Doyoung was already behind him. Jisung's eyes widened, hand hovering near his mouth while holding his half eaten toast. </p><p> </p><p>"You said something, Jung?" </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun who had been blissfully oblivious, choked on his toast before snapping his head back just to see Doyoung standing behind him with his hands on his waist. Jaehyun could only smile bashfully before Doyoung slung his arms around Jaehyun pretending to choke him. "You're saying I’m like a princess?" Doyoung said with mock anger. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun yelped. "B-baby, what I was saying is that you are my princess. A cute one on top of that. My princess Doie." Jaehyun said sweetly, an attempt to soothe down Doyoung, and of course, Doyoung noticed the hint of mischief in his tone. But Doyoung who was so deeply in love with Jaehyun, even after 26 years, was still not immune to Jaehyun's flirty remarks. As if on cue, a soft blush bloomed on his cheeks. Jaehyun smiled even wider knowing he still had that effect on his husband before pecking on Doyoung's blushy cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung on the other hand, who had to witness this sweet moment so early in the morning, rolled his eyes painfully. Don't get him wrong, he loves his parents with all his heart but it was not a sight to see his parents being so cheesy to each other. Plus, he also had a strong belief that love was a scam due to his unfortunate event where he had fallen for someone but that someone only liked him for their own convenience. Well, once upon a time he was a strong believer of love, because really, just look at his parents. Growing up believing someone special was waiting for him out there, the groovy power of love and love will conquer all; you can’t blame him for having (pretty high) expectations for his (inevitable) love life. So when he was taken advantage of, all those beliefs along with his heart shattered like a glass falling onto a rock—smashed into smithereens. The sky is blue, water is wet and romance is dead. That was just how it is, and how it will continue to be. </p><p> </p><p>However, his parents begged to differ. </p><p> </p><p>After his great depression, his parents tried to make it a point that hey, romance is still not dead. By acting <em> even more cheesy than they originally were </em>, to the point that Jisung had to refrain from rolling his eyes too much after that one day left him with a straining headache. His parents’ actions are basically saying:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Look at us Jisung-ah, how is love a scam when we are in love for more than two decades? You just need to find that special someone for you to feel the magic of love.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And Doyoung and Jaehyun would start to retell the magical story of how they had met—for the umpteenth time, because honestly, he’s lost count—and that one <em> ahem </em> situation that made their love become stronger. ' <em> What ahem?' Asked Jisung, puzzled, and his parents would look at each other knowingly making their son huff in annoyance. </em>Meh, not like Jisung would care, maybe love was not for him unfortunately. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, dad, pa, I'm gonna be late if you guys are still staring at each other like that." said Jisung flatly, breaking the romantic moment that his parents were having. Doyoung blinked out of realization and let go of Jaehyun before picking up the already cold toast on his husband's plate. "Right, let's go Jisung-ah, I'll send you to school today." said Doyoung as he made a beeline to the key holder in the living room and went to the porch to start the car engine. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Jaehyun who had finished his last bite of his breakfast,  stood up from his seat and headed to a kitchen counter where a small lunchbox for Jisung that he had prepared prior this morning, was situated. "Here, I remembered that you're having a school trip for today. So, I've prepared some fruits for you to share with your friends." Jaehyun said as he handed the tupperware to Jisung. "Thanks, pa. You don't have to actually. It's just a short trip to the mountain behind school." said Jisung, but he was still grateful because even though both of his parents were busy—Jaehyun, working in a bank as a senior auditor while Doyoung was a professor in the faculty of law in a local university—they still made time to remember even the smallest and pettiest details of his life. <em> You're our only son. Of course we would always make time for you. Doyoung argued one day when Jisung told them about how grateful he was that his parents came for his theatre last summer though he had a small role in that play.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Well, I woke up early this morning. So it's not a bother." Jaehyun said reassuringly. "Now go, your dad is waiting." he then shooed his son playfully. </p><p> </p><p>"Bye pa!" Jisung said waving his hand and walked rushingly to the car where his dad was waiting for him. </p><p> </p><p>During the whole ride, both Jisung and Doyoung chatted a bit, mostly it was Doyoung who kept on reminding him to be careful when he was at the mountain and do not stray away alone without his friends, in which Jisung just hummed and nodded as an answer. </p><p> </p><p>As they had reached the destination, Doyoung parked his car at the opposite road of the school. "Remember what I said, Jisung-ah? Don't—" </p><p> </p><p>"Omg, dad I know! Don't worry dad, I'll be extra careful okay? Now go before you'll be late for your work." Jisung cut off his dad while holding on Doyoung's left arm and gripped it tight enough to comfort his dad's worries. Doyoung just sighed in defeat. "Sorry; I'm just worried for you." </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay dad. It's normal to worry about your son but let’s not overdo it. It's not good for your mind and heart, or else you'll be growing older quickly." Jisung said cheekily to lift up the heaviness in the air, definitely a personality that he inherited from Jaehyun since they both could not stand gloomy atmospheres. Doyoung chuckled a little and that was enough to make Jisung beamed back at him. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung looked at the clock on the dashboard and gasped. "Okay, gotta go now. Bye dad. Drive carefully!" Jisung bid his goodbye and walked out from the car. Doyoung watched his son's retreating back with a heavy smile. He did not know why he was having a bad feeling for today but he tried not to delve into it. Maybe he was just overthinking about nothing. Doyoung sighed and drove to his work place. </p><p> </p><p>In school, as Jisung was about to step into his classroom, someone had hopped from behind, making him stumble a bit as he was not ready for an extra weight hanging on him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hamjjisong! Morning!" chirped Renjun. Nakamoto-Lee Renjun, who was currently hanging on to him, was his best friend since they were babies as their parents were friends since college. So naturally they had formed a friendship together and the bond stayed strong until now. </p><p> </p><p>"Yah, get off of me, Jun! You're heavy!" Jisung hissed. </p><p> </p><p>"Geez, calm down. Why so moody?" Renjun said, hopping off from Jisung and walked to their seats at the back of the class near the window. Jisung followed suit. He slumped his body on the chair and crossed his arm on the table to serve as a pillow and laid his head on it. "Wake me up when the teacher comes Injunnie." However, just as he was about to close his eyes, Renjun had nudged him signalling the presence of their English teacher. And that was how his mundane school day started. </p><p> </p><p>It was around 6th period of their class, where it was time for Biology, the last subject of the day, when he and his classmates were all gathered at the school's gate. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright class, stand with your groupmates now before we go to the mountain." said Mrs Park, their biology teacher. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung, who was already standing beside Renjun, called for Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin, their other groupmates. "Nana! Jen! Here!" </p><p> </p><p>The said Nana and Jen who were wandering around looking for the pair of besties had easily noticed them among the crowd of classmates as Jisung was one of the tallest students in the class and also he was vigorously waving at them with his large hand. </p><p> </p><p>As the groups were formed, Mrs Park continued with her instruction. "Right, as the mountain is behind our school we'll walk there together. But before that, the leader of the group please come forward and pick the instruction papers from me." </p><p> </p><p>It took Mrs Park several minutes before everyone was ready and they headed to the mountain, walking past a mini-market and some rows of shop lots. As they reached the mountain, the groups dispersed—not before Mrs Park had warned them not to wander around too deep in the forest and to always keep an eye for their friends—searching for some flowers, herbs or any other plants that they were assigned to search for their own project. Jisung's group was tasked to search for meadowsweet. </p><p> </p><p>In the middle of searching, Jeno brought up a rather peculiar topic. "Hey, did you know, there’s this weird old lady living alone in this mountain. And some people who had seen her said that she was a grumpy old lady." Jeno whispered as if he was scared the said old lady might hear them. </p><p> </p><p>"I know that story too! Not only was she grumpy, she also babled nonsense things like time travel is real. And I quote<em> 'to the lost time travellers, seek me for the answer and I'll guide you to your time’ </em>." Renjun added on eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung who heard his friends chatting, frowned because why would someone, a lady on top of that, would live alone in the forest? Was that not a little dangerous? And also,<em> time travel? </em> "What are you guys saying? Time travel?" asked Jisung skeptically. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin nodded. "Yeah time travel. Like those avengers movies that we watched or Back To The Future!"</p><p> </p><p>"Those are old movies!" Jisung argued back.</p><p> </p><p>"But that does not mean time travel can't happen. People has entertained that idea since like what? Early 2000 or even in the 90's or 80's! And now we're in 2043!" Jaemin shot back.</p><p> </p><p>"Yet, nothing happened." Jisung said flatly. "Look guys, I still don't think time travel could possibly happen no matter how many movies that we’ve watched, okay? Now if you don't mind, I wanna go to that side. So far, I haven't seen that meadow-what-so-ever-yet!" said Jisung in frustration. Huh, all the hardships he’s taking up just for the sake of passing the subject. </p><p> </p><p>His friends just hummed in acknowledgement and did not pursue the idea of time travel anymore, knowing that Jisung was too realistic to even consider those unconventional ideas. </p><p> </p><p>"Want me to come?" asked Renjun. </p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I'll just go by myself. You can go search over there though." said Jisung, pointing at the other side of the forest. "Alright then. Don't go too far. Come back here when you find nothing in 10 minutes." said Jeno. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes mum." Jisung said teasingly, making Jeno roll his eyes in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Where the hell is that flower? Why is it so hard to find it?" Jisung mumbled to himself and scratched his temple. It had been five minutes and he still could not find the flowers. He was about to give up and went back to his friends—as he had subconsciously strayed a bit far from them—when he saw a well near him. <em> "Maybe I should go and check there? I guess…" </em>he thought to himself. As he reached the well, he bent down a bit and saw those flowers blooming through the cracks of the well. "Found ya!" Jisung snapped his fingers gleefully. He was about to reach for the flowers in his tiptoe when he heard an old, raspy voice. </p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you."</p><p> </p><p>Jisung halted as he heard someone talking to him. He peeked over his shoulder just to see a very suspicious looking old lady with long grey hair wearing a worn out gown and a stick on her right hand. There was also an eerie aura come off from her making Jisung chilled down to his bones. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, I was about to pluck some flowers in that well. Nothing more." Jisung said, his voice shaking a bit. </p><p> </p><p>"Still... " that old lady continued, in a dragging tone. </p><p> </p><p>"Just a sec, okay." Jisung said firmly. No way he would go to his friends without the flowers when he had found it after all of his struggles. He continued to tiptoe on the well, hands reaching for the flowers while ignoring the strings of warning from that lady when he had lost his balance and fell into the well. </p><p> </p><p>"Stubborn kid." said the old lady condescendingly and she left the well, disappearing into the thick forest, leaving no traces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is the intro for our story! Please share with me your thought about this story. Thank you :3</p><p>Ps/ have you guys watch Ridin by Dreamies???? Omg!! I was waiting for their songs when I was writing this!! My fav song in that album is 7 Days and they had performed it today! I was so happy!!  And next comeback is 127!! I'm excited for Punch! </p><p>Pss/ I hope after this Haechan got to rest for a while. He had worked so hard until today :')</p><p>Psss/ WayV is also having a comeback with time themed! I can't wait for that too xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! The second chapter is up! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jisung could hear a distant voice calling for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kid, wake up. Hey! Wake up!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt someone was shaking his body violently and he groaned in response. The shaking had worsened his headache. "Ugh, my head." Jisung said groggily while massaging his pounding head. The last thing that he remembered was that he had fallen into a well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right! A well.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jisung scrambled up from his lying position just to see that he was beside that well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That's funny. How did I get out of it?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself, frowning in process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, kid, you okay?" asked someone with concern evident in their voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung turned his head and saw a man, who was around his early twenties, kneeling besides him and his brows knitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm fine, I guess?" Jisung stuttered, he was still trying to register what had happened to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man's brows raised in question. "You guess?" he said cynically and he shook his head, his hand waving dismissively before he continued to ask a still blurred Jisung. "Anyway, why are you here alone in this forest?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right! I was with my friends from SM High. We have a biology assignment, that's why we're here." Jisung said before his brows furrowed, lips pouting a bit. "But now I lost them." he said in a small voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man let out a faint 'oh' and tapped his chin with his finger. "Alright, then do you know your way out? Or do you want me to accompany you?" the man offered him his kindness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung's eyes shone, filled with hope. "The latter, please!" he beamed at the other man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. By the way, what's your name?" he asked as he stood up brushing off the dirt on his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Jung Jisung, 17." Jisung offered his hand. The other man reciprocated the handshake and replied back while smiling. "My name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, but just call me Ten. I'm 21 by the way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah I was right. He is a hyung then."  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said to himself. "Okay, Ten hyung." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go. Your friends must be worried by now." Ten said before leading Jisung out of the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they had stepped out from the forest, Jisung noticed something major had changed. Actually, he did not noticed it at first but as he was walking, he saw there was a record store—the one that should no longer exist as it was caught into fire five years ago and it was replaced with a bakery shop—and a field where children were playing softball and kites—where again it should not exist because the field had turned into a market! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung could feel that he was starting to get panic inside him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Relax Jisung. Your eyes are playing tricks on you. You just fall from the well remember? You need to go to the clinic later." </span>
  </em>
  <span>he coaxed himself, a vain attempt to soothe his now racing heart. But, as time passed, he could no longer fool himself as he could no longer recognise the road that he was taking. It changed but not that much, but still, it was different than the usual road that he had grown familiar to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jisung, where's the way to your school?" asked Ten who was oblivious to Jisung who was having a panic attack beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're coming to my school?" Jisung asked, feeling weird as why a stranger wanted to accompany him even to the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not? I found you lying down beside the well alone, so it's acceptable for me to follow you to school right? In case your teacher wants a further explanation or anything." Ten shrugged it off while Jisung just nodded weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they had reached the school, Jisung could feel how his soul was slowly leaving his body and he was about to faint. In front of him, there was a school but not his school! It looked different! And when he read the board in front of the school main gate it said, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Apgujeong High School</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! That was SM High's old name!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he cursed to himself. Suddenly the topic of time travel and the old lady that his friends had talked about crossed in his mind making his head dizzy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"No way. No fucking way." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten who was silently standing still beside Jisung had noticed how pale the boy had become. "Kid, you okay? Do you need to stop by the clinic?" asked Ten with concern towards the boy who looked so lost before he visibly gulped his saliva and asked a very weird question to him. "M-may I know what d-date is today?" Jisung stuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten's brows deepened as he answered. "6th May 2017."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, Jisung's vision blackened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jisung regained his consciousness, he was greeted with a pristine white wall that nearly blinded him, making him wince a little. He was now lying on a hospital bed with an IV drip attached to his arm. "Why am I here?" Jisung asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You fainted. Where do you expect you'll be?" Ten sighed. "And also, you were dehydrated." Ten said stopping midway as if debating whether he should continue his words or not but he decided to just say it anyway. "The doctor said you were in a state of shock. I don't know if telling you today's date could shake you so much." He then snickered a bit, finding the boy a bit amusing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung rubbed his head in frustration and heaved a very deep sigh. "If I tell you that, say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>theoretically</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I came from the future but because I fell into a well in that mountain and had magically traveled to the past, would you believe me? Theoretically, of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten's ears perked after hearing Jisung's statement, obviously excited because he was a fan and an avid believer of all science-fiction and mystical things that this world can offer—because hey, if someone could even think of the concept of time travel, time machines or even vampires, they must have had existed or some sort doable right?—but he coughed to himself trying to appear calm and composed. He did not want to scare the kid away. "Theoretically?" he asked in a vague tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung hesitated, "....yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten pretended to think. Dragging his own sweet time, making the boy fidget from his bed, he drawled, "Theoretically…" Ten paused for dramatic effects, "I would believe it because, well, in my humble opinion time travel is probably not that impossible. People have been talking about the theory of time machines and so on for years. But do you have any evidence to support your statement?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-uh… " his mind jumbled trying to defend himself when Jisung suddenly remembered about his phone and wallet—where he kept his identification card—before he fished his pockets only to feel that they were empty. His heart dropped and cold sweats started to break on his forehead. "Where's my phone?" he asked urgently, frantic that his belongings were not with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten looked bemused. He pointed to the nightstand beside Jisung's bed. "Look at your right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung did as instructed and saw both his wallet and phone there. He hastily grabbed his phone and inspected it. There was a slight crack on his screen due to the fall but no major damage was detected. Jisung let out a relieved sigh. He pressed the on button and saw no signal on his notification bar. It was expected since his telco line and his number had yet to exist during this time. Yet it did not stop Jisung from letting out a small whimper. He felt lost. So lost and out of place. He stayed silent for a while trying to gather his last bit of courage before looking back at Ten who was staring at him, studying him silently. "Here, look at my phone. It looks different right?" Jisung shoved the phone to Ten's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I must say it looks different. I haven't seen this model yet. It's pretty but weird but still pretty." said Ten in amazement while taking the phone from Jisung, observing it. Jisung then grabbed his wallet and took out his id card. "Here, read my date of birth. This should be my strongest evidence as I could not forge my own id right?" Jisung said and handed it to the still amazed Ten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"5 February..." Ten read out loud before he shrieked loudly. "...2026?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded vigorously "Yup, and I'm 17. So I was supposed to be in 2043."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten's mouth gaped. "You… you weren't kidding…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't." Jisung said and his gaze turned serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both fell into silence before Ten broke it. "Wow… " he breathed out. "Thank God I was the one who found you. If it was anybody else, they'd think you're nuts, kid." Ten said, as he was in the middle of digesting that shocking information in. "I mean, not everyone believes in the possibility of time travel and what not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung sighed, fiddling with his fingers. "Yeah, and I was like that too before I experienced it by myself." Jisung then smiled bitterly to himself. "Just my luck huh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax, kid. I'll help you." Ten said, grabbing Jisung's shoulder to offer some comfort. "We'll figure it out together. But now you need to rest. I'll bring you to my dorm okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung hummed weakly. "Thank you, hyung." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't mention it." Ten said patting his shoulder before getting up from his seat. "Let me inform the doctor so they can discharge you." he said as he left Jisung alone who was staring at the wall, thinking about the event that had changed his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late in the evening when both Ten and Jisung had reached Ten's dorm room. Apparently he was a 2nd year student from SNU taking fine art as his major. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Surprised?" asked Ten, raising his eyebrow. "No, hyung! I think it's amazing." said Jisung flabbergasted</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ten swung open the door, a very furious (and handsome) man was standing in the middle of their shared common room. While Ten was lean,  the other man was a little more built than Ten was. Expensive looking eyebrows and hair, the guy was a looker. If only he wasn't wasting that pretty face with a scowl adorning it. Said stranger hissed, "What the fuck, Ten? Where have you been? I called you 21 times and you didn't even answer!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten bit his tongue looking sheepish as he was scolded by his roommate in front of a kid he had found today. "Sorry Kun. My phone ran out of battery." he winced because he just blatantly lied to Kun who was not even convinced but he decided to just let it slip. Then Ten remembered, "Dude, don't you have that unlimited call thing? It didn't cost you an extra penny caling me." With that, he rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun fired back, "You wasted my precious time and made me worry, you ass." However his anger did not last for long as he saw Ten was not alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, who's that?" asked Kun who had shifted his interest to a rather tall boy who tried to shrink himself behind a tiny Ten. Jisung was actually scared of Kun after his sudden outburst. "Oh! This is Jung Jisung! He's... " Ten stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Should I say that he was a boy from the future and watch Kun flip? Better not. He's got enough grey hair as it is." </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself. "He's...he's a friend!" Ten nudged Jisung to stand on his side. "H-hi." Jisung greeted awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't know you have a freshie as your friend." Kun said. "Hi. I'm Qian Kun, sophomore from college of business administration." he said as he offered his hand for a handshake. "I'm Jung Jisung, freshman from college of fine art." Jisung said with a poker face. Ten snickered—because wow the kid can lie—and that raised a questioning look from Kun. "Nothing." Ten faked a cough before he clapped his hand twice like a dramatic queen he was, "Okay Kun, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun rolled his eyes as he answered. "I made us kimchi jjigae. Thank God I made extra or there wouldn't be enough for three of us." as he was about to turn his heel, he invited Jisung with his kind smile, "Come and join us Jisungie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-thank you." Jisung said with a faint blush. He felt like an intruder but there was no other place for him to stay and he had no proper money to pay for a cheap motel and whatever to maintain himself for God-knows how long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kun had disappeared to the kitchen, Ten grabbed Jisung near him and whispered, "You lie rather smoothly, eh?" he teased the giant teenager who smirked a bit. "Well, I had to. It's for my own survival." Ten whistled and giggled. "Sure, kid. Haha."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, how was it? Share with me your thought! ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3 is up!! Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been nearly two weeks that Ten had let Jisung to squat in his dorm room. Sure, Kun did ask about it sometimes, because honestly just how much longer would this kid continue mooch off of him. But Ten and Jisung had countered back by saying,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We have an assignment together." </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Jisung fought with his roommate. You can't expect him to go back to that war-zone. Have a heart, Kun." </span>
  </em>
  <span>along with a failed attempt at puppy eyes that nearly made him gag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, it was a relief that Kun was not the busybody type but instead a rather caring friend. So he did not pry any more on Jisung and Ten's business. So far, nothing had happened and it was a rather slow week for the both of them, especially Jisung who had nothing to do during the day. When both Kun and Ten had left their room for classes, Jisung had decided to leave the room too, pretending he also had classes to attend. He could not stay behind or else Kun would be suspicious with him. For the first two days he was excited to walk around the university, enjoying the foreign environment of the past and observing the life of university students. But as days passed by, he started to feel bored. He had gone spending his time in the library, reading all the books that he could not understand and giving up halfway. He had gone to the students centre and checked out all the kiosks that they had. He even went to the bench near the river in the university's park and took a lovely nap there. Yet, none of this could cure his boredom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at night that Jisung was  sitting on Ten's bed watching him do his assignment when Jisung told the older boy about his current concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ten hyung. I'm bored." said Jisung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten continued doing his work when he responded back, not looking at the younger. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have nothing to do when you and Kun hyung go to class." Jisung pouted. "Is there anything that I can do around the campus?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten stopped drawing and turned his chair towards Jisung. He then crossed his legs on the chair and stretched his stiff arms and shoulders a bit. "I think I saw a vacancy poster at Sun&amp;Moon cafe. Maybe you could try your luck there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung's eyes brightened and he clapped his hands in agreement. "Right! I know that cafe because I've walked around quite a lot here. Woah, why didn't I think about going for a job?" Jisung said as he fiddled with his wallet. "And also, I need some extra cash, haha." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Jisung woke up quite early. He picked up the best outfit that Ten had in his cupboard and walked to the cafe with a frantically pounding heart. To be frank, he was quite nervous as he had never worked at a cafe before so he did not know what to expect, especially a cafe in 2017. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it's not that different. I guess… " </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung prayed to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Let's just hope for the best." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was near the cafe he could hear his heart beating in his ear. He took a deep breath and pushed the glass door, making the bell chime as a welcome to the now nervous Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes? What can I do for you?" said the man who stood behind the counter with a warm greeting smile decorated on his face. He looked cute despite his fiery red hair that was styled with an undercut. Jisung smiled back shyly. "I saw a poster that you're hiring." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man's face brightened. "Yes, we're currently short of workers here." he said as he walked out of the counter and ushered the younger to sit with him at the nearest table. Luckily, the cafe was quite empty, as it was class time so most students were in class, allowing them to talk leisurely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So your name is?" the redhead asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, my name is Jung Jisung, freshman from fine arts." and instantly Jisung bit his tongue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Was that necessary?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he scolded himself. He had said it without a thought but it seemed like the other man was satisfied with his answer as he hummed thoughtfully. "Okay, so when do you think you can start working here? Is today okay for you?" the redhead asked again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-yes, I can start today!" he answered back eagerly. The other man who sat across Jisung beamed back excitedly. "Great! My name is Moon Taeil by the way, hence Sun&amp;Moon cafe." he laughed a bit. Jisung who was a bit dumbfounded asked his new employer, "So… I'm accepted? Just like that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil nodded and raised his brow. "Yeah, we're desperate for a new worker. I currently have two workers under my wing but when they have classes I would be alone handling the cafe." He explained carefully in which Jisung hummed in acknowledgement before the redhead continued, "Why? Did you expect anything else?" and that caught Jisung in surprise. He raised his both hands and waved it a little. "Eh, no I didn't expect anything else." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great, now follow me, I'll teach you the basics while the cafe is still empty. Afternoon is gonna be hell." Taeil said before dragging the giant to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Learning new things from Taeil was fun in Jisung's honest opinion. The man was kind and patient enough to explain things to Jisung again and again until Jisung understood it. "Now, just keep calm and keep on smiling okay? You're still new so mistakes are expected. So don't fret too much. You can do this." said Taeil while giving him a supportive pat at the back. "Alright, hyung. Will keep that in mind." Jisung said, nervous still evident in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The bell chimed to indicate a new customer had come in. It was a young man, in his denim jacket with thick books in his hand and a bag on the other. Jisung was about to greet him when the man walked past him and went straight to the kitchen leaving Jisung confused. But his confusion did not last long because the said man took an apron that was hung on the wall after he had settled down, leaving his stuff in the staff room. </span><em><span>"Oh, so</span></em> <em><span>he was the other staff that Taeil hyung had mentioned before." </span></em><span>he thought to himself. However, his confusion was replaced with a wave of shock. Actually shock was understatement, he was beyond blown away. A man who was currently standing in front of him was his dad but in a younger version! Jisung's jaw gaped as he blinked furiously because </span><em><span>wow, </span></em><span>his dad looked so handsome—not like he did not when he was in his forties but youth was sure an extra point to emphasize his good look—and Jisung felt so weird looking at young Kim Doyoung. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-dad?" Jisung shrieked before he could cup his hand on his big mouth, a futile attempt to stop embarrassing himself further in front of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>younger dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The other man glared at him with his brow raised, irritated. But before that man could even say anything, Taeil had beat him to it, "Doyoung-ah, I see you have met the new worker." And as on cue, both of the hyungs looked at him as if they were expecting something from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly alarmed with his surroundings, Jisung hastily bowed his head and introduced himself. "My name is Jung Jisung, a freshman." He said timidly, feeling uncomfortable under Doyoung's cold and scrutinizing gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kim Doyoung, sophomore from law." said Doyoung who looked disinterested to know more about him. To be frank? It kinda broke Jisung's heart a bit—as he was used to being pampered and loved by his dad—but what else can he do? Not like he could demand attention from him just because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposedly </span>
  </em>
  <span>his dad. Taeil, who had noticed Jisung's crestfallen face, whispered at him. "Don't mind him. Doyoung is just not in the mood today." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to Taeil hyung's words, Doyoung was indeed feeling blue the first time they met because today, Doyoung did not hiss at him after being asked a simple question from Jisung. But even so, Jisung would not say that Doyoung was that friendly either and honestly, it did not surprise Jisung that much because even back in 2043, Doyoung was not that friendly too as he was more on the serious side. The one who was in charge of engaging in small talks was his papa, Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it seemed like blood was thicker than water—even without Doyoung's knowledge that Jisung will be his son in the future—because exactly six days later Doyoung had warmed up to Jisung, which was fast because Doyoung did not easily take a liking on people, as he had invited Jisung to come to a comic festival with his friend this Sunday. Jisung, who was in the middle of stirring a cup of americano when Doyoung had invited him, was caught at surprise. Consequently he had accidentally spilled the cup making Taeyong—Jisung and Doyoung's other coworker—fuss about the mess that he had made. And of course Jisung had eagerly agreed to the invitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Why are you so giddy? Do you by any chance have a crush on Doyoung?" Taeyong accused him after Doyoung had left the cafe because he had another class in ten minutes, to which Jisung had aggressively denied because what the fuck? Doyoung was his dad! But not like Taeyong knew about it.</span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, Jisung could not wait for this Sunday to come faster. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, Jisung had finally met his dad Kim Doyoung ^3^ haha share with me your thoughts!! Thank youu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Behold! The longest chapter ever has arrived! Shout out to my friend, Sha, who had helped me a lot for this chapter!! Hahaha enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SNU prides itself in having large, fancy halls to accommodate a collective presentation of FYPs and exhibitions. Which is why, more often than not it becomes a common centre for festivals and functions. Hall SoM—Sound of Music—was rented for holding the long awaited comic festival which is only held once every two years with limited tickets. Though most of the patronage comes from the students themselves, since it was just there. This was the first time for Doyoung and co to attend the festival, well, said co is only Taeyong. (Because he doesn’t have any friends, and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is Taeyong even friends with him?</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung walked to the festival himself when he heard someone frantically calling his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doyoung! Yah, you punk in blue hoodie!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to see Taeyong jogging to him. He was wearing a white shirt with a worn-out bomber jacket and ripped jeans. Just casuals and he was there looking like a runway model. Said pretty boy leaned on to him with raggedy breaths. “I can’t believe I ran,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you were just jogging. Slowly, might I add.” Doyoung remarked in which Taeyong ignored him and continued panting. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I feel like dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Your dorm is just over there.” he deadpanned, pointing at the 6-storey building across the field where they were standing. It took them awhile for Taeyong to regain his breath before continuing their walk.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>The festival was as grand as portrayed in instagram. The vicinity around the hall was crowded with individuals in cosplays. It was interesting to see various anime and comic characters in real life. He passed by the sixth Spider-Man, the fifth Naruto character on their way there, a Beauty and the Beast cosplayer—Belle—looking vaguely familiar, like, wait, is that </span><em><span>Taeil</span></em> <em><span>hyung</span></em><span>—</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nah, he said he was out of town today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Background music inside the hall was loud enough to be clearly heard outside. There was a long ass queue along the perimeter and the two of them dreaded the impending wait just to enter. Taeyong sighed, “At least I brought snacks. We can camp there while we wait.” As they were speed-walking to the queue someone called for Doyoung. Huh, he was pretty popular these days—which is rare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doyoung hyung!” It was that kid, Jung Jisung. Jisung was that new part-timer in Taeil’s cafe. He was the youngest, yet he was almost as tall as he was. Not like he had paid extra attention when they were standing side by side while working or anything. Anyway, the kid was a little clueless and always at awe at everything he saw. Plus, the kid did not even have a lick of social media! Not even the good-old Facebook. When he first asked for Jisung’s insta id, the kid’s first reaction was: What’s instagram? That was when Doyoung had decided in a heartbeat that he needed to protect this kid—as it kinda triggered his fatherly instinct—because look at that boy, he was too pure, like a fresh boy who came out of a farm to be completely oblivious to the basic trends these days. Poor kid. So Doyoung had concluded that inviting Jisung to the comic festival was a first essential step towards their friendship and some (free and casual) lessons on the ways of today’s modern world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Jisung was completely unaware of the machinations in Doyoung’s sudden change of attitude and invitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiled, “Oh, Jisung-ah! Did you wait long?” Jisung shook his head, “Nah, just a little. Let’s head inside, yeah?” With that he walked confidently away from the line and towards the third hall entrance. Doyoung blinked. “Wait, what about that queue?” He asked, pointing at the said long line of humans, most geared in impressive cosplays. There was even a guy dressed up as a Youtube channel. Which, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung scrunched his brows. “That’s the ticket line; for those who didn’t buy them in advance. We have our tickets here, so.” He shrugged. Luckily he had asked Ten for the tickets—which was right after Doyoung had invited him—or else they would spend half of their day queuing. Definitely not the definition of </span>
  <em>
    <span>having fun </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Jisung's life dictionary. And also he had figured out his </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad </span>
  </em>
  <span>might forget to buy the ticket in advance because again, it was Jaehyun's role in their family. Doyoung just planned while the one who will execute it was Jaehyun. That was just how their dynamic worked and it had proved its effectiveness for almost 26 years in their relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung cleared his throat. “Yes, of course. Not like we were about to go there straight away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung who saw the opportunity to tease his dad—because why not— added mercilessly, “Oh good, because that would be stupid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This kid ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Doyoung hissed inwardly. Lucky for Jisung that he started to get fond over him or else, feel the wrath of </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>mighty Kim Doyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong, always the natural emphatic, cut in. He slipped between the two and dragged them to the entrance. He chirped at Jisung, “Our hero~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they even reached anywhere near the third hall entrance, they stopped upon noticing their batchmates. Doyoung recognized Mark, Yuta and Johnny among the mix while others were new faces. Taeyong knew them though; he knew everyone. Because as the Student Representative of the faculty for his batch, he mingled a lot. Johnny grinned casually at them; a cheerful “Taeyong-ah!” to the said man, introduced himself to Jisung (who already knew him because he was his favourite Uncle Johnny but pretended not to) and exchanged awkward nods with Doyoung who was pretending to be invisible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group all donned cosplays. Mark was yet another Spider-Man, Yuta was Vegeta from Dragon Ball while Johnny was, “Um, what are you, again?” asked Taeyong, unsure, because really, among the group he was dressed painfully normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny grinned while lifting his professional camera. “Just a random photographer in some random anime.” The group behind Johnny was arguing pretty loudly that Johnny felt the need to explain himself. “Uh, the guys wanted me to record them reenact some scene from some anime or something, and as you can see,” he gestured to the rambunctious group, where as if on cue a Levi just tackled a smurf to the ground. Chaos ensued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The random photographer continued nonchalantly, “—they have yet to reach an agreement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong stroke his chin. “You are all in different cosplays, so maybe either do something out of your own creativity or just reenact some other anime other than your cosplays.” Johnny shrugged while considering Taeyong's suggestion. “That’s doable. Anything to suggest </span>
  <em>
    <span>out of your own creativity</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow beyond logic, Taeyong’s eyes freakin’ sparkled. Doyoung and Jisung both knew what was coming. But before they could say anything, Taeyong already beat them to it. “What if you do the classic everyone fighting over one person?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung and Jisung stared in aghast at Taeyong’s shamelessness. Taeyong had been reading (BL) novel after novel with similar stories, wherein the main character has every other handsome guy in the story chase after him. Even Jisung, who had been working with them for about a week and half, was aware about it. He was not very subtle in his fanboying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Taeyong requested that, everyone (including Jisung because since he was kid, he had witnessed how his Uncle Johnny is so damn whipped with his long time boyfriend, Taeyong) knew without a doubt that Johnny would agree. Because just like the main character in the stories Taeyong liked to read, he was blissfully oblivious to the obvious Johnny crushing over him. And a smitten Johnny was a determined one, trying to fulfill said crush’s wish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after orders were barked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, there was the question of who was going to be the damsel, ehem, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dame</span>
  </em>
  <span> in distress and who was going to be the handsome male lead. When that question popped, Yuta did not hesitate to boldly declare:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Me and Mark.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he mentioned Mark and himself, everyone knew Yuta would be the said handsome male lead while Mark, uh, yeah, what else was left? Shortly after that, the background music booming from the hall transitioned from Doraemon’s theme song to a battle OST from some anime Doyoung did not recognize. Yuta shifted into a battle stance, and somehow, without anyone looking, he had snatched Levi’s plastic sword. He raised the sword and warned, “Do not get in my way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Yuta ended up fighting his way through the crowd of suitors and ‘saved’ Mark, who fainted in embarrassment after a decent amount of gay-panicking, all while being recorded by Johnny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaaand cut</span>
  </em>
  <span>! That was gold, guys. Oh, and Donghyuck, forget about your plastic sword for a bit and call the campus’ clinic.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>All the drama and they haven’t even entered the damn hall for that stupid festival yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung who had remained speechless during the whole chaos had a massive flashback because </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, had he just witnessed how Renjun's parents started to mutually fall in love. Back in Jisung’s actual time, Renjun once told them about his parents’ love story of how his father literally fought off love rivals for his papa’s hand. His papa fainted in the process though. And no one believed the B-rate cheesy rom-com he narrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jisung agreed to go to the comic festival with the younger version of his dad and his co-worker, he did not expect to be watching the live action of the epic Nakamoto-Lee romance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Renjun wasn't even exaggerating. Damn." Jisung breathed out in disbelief. It was best believed that Jisung was out of energy after spending his whole day with what he thought his </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposedly matured uncles—</span>
  </em>
  <span>oh how wrong he was because these college students and his uncles aka his parent's friends back in future were totally different persons. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"They had to</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jisung convinced himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Monday morning, when Ten woke Jisung up, who was sleeping on the floor with a thick bundle of blankets that Ten had provided for him—which was surprisingly comfortable—eagerly with a wide smile plastered on his face. As if it was not enough, Ten proceeded to pull open his curtain letting treacherous rays of sunshine to fall sharply on Jisung's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Up, up, sunshine! We have some intensive research to do!" Ten said in a high pitch tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung unwillingly squinted his eyes open to adjust the brightness before rubbing them with the back of his palm. "Don't you have class like, right now?" he croaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Classes are canceled hence I'm free all day!" Ten exclaimed gleefully, raising his both arms up in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung stared at him, "Your assignments?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten put his hands on his waist. "Just turned them in. As I said, I'm free!" He huffed and blew upwards making his bangs shift a bit. Seconds later, he slowly added, "At least for now..." Ten then sat with his legs crossed beside Jisung who was still lying on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>—was it even appropriate to call it a bed though because really it was just blankets piled up together so that Jisung would not directly sleeping on the floor—and said, "Sorry if I unintentionally ignored you before, but now since I have no due dates to catch up to, let's settle your problem!" Ten said in enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung blinked at Ten before saying, "I didn't feel like that neglected actually. And also don't worry about me. I had fun times with Doyoung hyung and others though." The boy raised his body into sitting position, sitting eye to eye with Ten. "Nice, having a bonding time between father and son, I see." Ten teased Jisung. Of course,  Ten had known about Doyoung being Jisung's dad and also Jaehyun, speaking of which, "Have you seen Jaehyun then?" Ten asked in genuine curiosity. It had been almost three weeks and he had not heard about Jaehyun from Jisung's mouth. Jisung instantly pouted his lips and his shoulders slumped. "Not yet. I don't know why I haven't seen him though." he admitted in disappointment. He knew Jaehyun studied here too because well, Doyoung was here and also he had seen his papa's friends too, but not him. He had not asked Doyoung about Jaehyun's whereabout because not even once had he heard Doyoung say Jaehyun's name. Another reason was because Doyoung looked awkward with Johnny, Yuta, Mark and Donghyuck when that was not the case back in 2043. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cheer up, maybe you'll bump into him someday. How hard is it to spot him when this campus ain't that big?" Ten said in hopes that it could raise the kid's mood. Jisung simply smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, now get ready! Let's go to the public library! It's bigger and has more books than ours here." said Ten, who then stood up and pulled Jisung's arm, urging the boy to get ready quickly. "I'm up, I'm up." Jisung surrendered to Ten's massive energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After taking a quick breakfast made by Kun, the boys took a bus to the public library because the weather was too sunny and Ten did not want to walk because he hated to sweat in which Jisung complied without a word. Upon arriving, Jisung was a bit at awe because the library looked a bit different than what he had in his time, though it was the same library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course it would look different! We're 26 years apart! Obviously the library had gone through several processes of renovation." Ten said in exasperation when Jisung started to comment about the differences and Jisung would smile sheepishly. He really could not help but to point out the obvious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they had entered the main entrance, Jisung asked the older, "So… which section?" The library was indeed big and had books displayed neatly on thousands of bookshelves. So he did not know where to start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten looked at him knowingly because seriously,  after spending time in library searching for all types of theories ranging from science, mystical and history—yes history because only history books would discussed about all those what seems like nonsensical topic to many but not to someone like Ten—books, he obviously knew where to start. "Since we're dealing with something that involves the well near our mountain, let's go to the history section about our neighborhood. Maybe they have something about that magic well." he said and led Jisung to the said place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, the search started. After a while, Jisung started to get impatient and his eyes began to hurt after scanning and reading the title and summary of books in flash. "Ten hyung, where is it? I couldn't find it." Jisung whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brat, it has only been like 10 minutes. Relax, will ya? I forgot which book and where the librarian had placed it." Ten said. He too was a bit frustrated because really, he had that specific book in mind but his rusty brain had failed him in remembering the title and the physicality of the book. How could he ask help from the librarian when he could not even describe what book he wanted in the first place? And also, he highly doubted the librarian knew the existence of that book because that book was really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really, </span>
  </em>
  <span>old, ugly and has no library code. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was it even the library's book in the first place? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like forever—to Jisung of course—they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>found the book. It was situated at the very corner of the section and at the very high racks—such a hidden and disclosed place—and there was a thin layer of dust since no one had touched it because who would have thought to read such a suspicious book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, this is it!" Ten exclaimed. Jisung who was curious took the book from him and read the title. "History of Wells in Seoul." and he frowned. "What is with the title? Doesn't sound convincing enough to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten then smirked, "Wait until you read the content of it." He flipped open the book to the table of contents, scanning for a chapter for a well in Apgujeong Hill before letting out a small 'bingo' and proceeded to turn to that chapter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See! They have a very detailed explanation of the well where you came from." Ten said, looking smug. "And remember the day I found you? I was about to do my weekly investigation of that well because of this book. I knew there was something extraordinary from that well!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. How did you even find this book in the first place is beyond me." Jisung said obviously amused because how in the world was there a book dedicated about a well in their city? Talk about dedication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Took me some time, actually." Ten answered back, satisfied that his commitment had finally paid him back. "Anyway—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that your phone?" Ten asked to notify the unresponsive Jisung. The boy then fished his pocket and took out his phone—actually it was Ten's old phone that Jisung had borrowed. It was his phone indeed and he had bought a new number because Ten had pushed him to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"So that we can contact each other easily." Argued Ten and Jisung just listened to the older without a word. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He just received a message from Taeil which was weird because today was supposed to be his day off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Taeil hyung." Jisung replied back and opened the text. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Jisung-ah, sorry to disturb you but Taeyong couldn't make it today. He said something about going to a nearby village to conduct some interviews. So, can you fill him in? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung let out a small 'oh' before typing back a reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Sure, hyung. But give me a minute, I'm outside the campus with Ten hyung right now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And seconds later he got another reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you're with Ten? Sorry for disturbing your time together. Btw please say hi to him for me. He hasn't come to the cafe in quite some time. Has he found another cafe and replaced me? Lol. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung laughed at the reply. "Taeil hyung said hi, and he asked, have you been cheating on him and left for another cafe?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten looked so scandalized and denied profusely. "I have not! What the fuck Taeil hyung!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that it had resulted in Jisung to fall into a fit of laughter before he was glared at and hushed by the other library users. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, gotta go now. I have to work because Taeyong hyung couldn't come today." said Jisung, standing up and looking at Ten as if waiting for the older to come with him because they were on the same way right? Going back to the college of course. But it seemed like Ten had another plan because he said, "Yeah sure. Go now. See you back in the room." and that had left Jisung puzzled. "You're not coming?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope." Ten said with a popped 'p'. "I thought after we went to the library, we could go grocery shopping together. We almost ran out of snacks in the room, remember?" Ten said and it kinda made Jisung a bit guilty. Ten who had noticed it quickly reassured him, "It's okay, not like we both expected for you to suddenly have to work, right? Now go, or you'll be late." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Ten hyung. Sorry." said Jisung sheepishly. "Bye, hyung!" and with that Jisung had left Ten and headed to the cafe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the college, the most long awaited event had happened to Jisung but not in a pretty way. As he was about to cross the road, he was almost hit by a bicycle but Jisung still fell flat on his butt because it was kinda shocking that his knees almost gave him away. And also because Jisung was not an expert in crossing roads because imagine he was almost hit by a car twice in his 17 years of life. So, that had made Jisung kinda nervous and always sought for help if he wanted to cross the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Oh my God! Are you okay?" said the stranger rushingly with panic evident in his voice. As Jisung was about to look at the person who almost hit him, his heart exploded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jung Jaehyun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It seemed like a cat got his tongue because he could not even form a word but to stare at his gorgeous and obviously </span>
  <em>
    <span>younger papa </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that had made the other person become more panicked. "Shit! Are you hurt anywhere? Want me to bring you to the clinic?" he said again rushingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jisung finally snapped out of reality and stuttered, "Y-yeah, I'm fine." The other man offered his hand to help Jisung to stand and the latter accept it gladfully. "I'm sorry, my mind was away just now and I didn't see you which was stupid because you're big and almost as tall as me." said Jaehyun while helping Jisung to clean up some dirt on his pants and tidying his messy hair. These actions of Jaehyun had reminded Jisung when he was a toddler, whenever he had fallen from playing at the playground, his papa would always help to clean him up. And Jisung just stared solemnly at the other in which Jaehyun thought he had crossed his line. He quickly removed his hand from Jisung and rubbed his neck shyly. "Sorry, got used to helping the kids at home whom my mum had babysit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's okay." Jisung said with a hint of sadness. He started to miss his parents real bad and the fact that they were so near but at the same time so far did not really help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, look, I'm sorry for what had happened. Is there any way that I could cheer you up?" said Jaehyun desperate, there was something about that kicked puppy face on the other that had activated his feeling to babied him, which was silly because he just met the other for the first time! "I'll buy you a cake! Is that okay for you?" Jaehyun tried again and seemed like it worked because the other's eyes started to sparkle though it was dull. Well, in the meantime, that was enough for Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-sure." Jisung meeked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, let's go now!" Jaehyun said as he picked up his bicycle before he faced Jisung back. "By the way, I haven't caught your name yet. My name is Jung Jaehyun, a freshie from business admin." said Jaehyun, flashing his pearly white teeth and a cute pair of dimples adorning his cheeks. And Jisung smiled back warmly—because his papa was that charming and also his smile was contagious—and replied back, "My name is Jung Jisung, a freshie too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Jaehyun then laughed, making Jisung wondered had he said anything funny? But he got his answer right away because Jaehyun said, "Wow, we share the same surname. Are we perhaps related, haha." while stifling a giggle. Jisung raised his brow</span> <span>in disbelief because his papa's sense of humour had not changed at all—still as lame as ever—and here he thought it came with age but nah, seemed like he was born with it. Jisung laughed awkwardly because not like he could say it out loud like this, </span><em><span>"It's because I literally inherited it from you, duh." </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haha, maybe." was all Jisung could say but Jaehyun seemed to be satisfied with the response because he was still smiling widely. "Uh, Jaehyun, are you busy right now?" Jisung asked him carefully. "Nope, I'm gonna buy you a cake after this remember? I'm a man of my word." Jaehyun answered back, raising his brow in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, can we go to the Sun&amp;Moon cafe? It's my shift right now…" scared that might turn Jaehyun off because he still wanted to talk with his papa, so he quickly added. "But I can get us an employee discount there." hoping that offer could bite his interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Okay, sure. If you say so..." Jaehyun trailed off, looking unthrilled. If Jisung had noticed, he did not pry it anyway because, first, he was urgently needed at the cafe and second, he could make Jaehyun spend less money because he had a discount. So it was a win-win situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their way to the cafe, they chatted a bit and Jisung had concluded that younger Jaehyun was much easier to approach than younger Doyoung. So, instantly both of them had formed a rather quick friendship because they just clicked easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Jisung greeted his colleagues upon stepping into the cafe followed by </span>
  <em>
    <span>an unwilling </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yah, Jisung-ah! Get here fast!" yelled Doyoung from behind the counter, his hand busy making drinks for the customers while Taeil was in charge of taking orders and handling the cashier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coming!" said Jisung back, half-yelling before facing Jaehyun. "Jaehyun, can you wait for me for a moment? Gotta settle some things up then I'll join you later. Is that okay for you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun just hummed weakly and ushered Jisung to join his coworkers. And Jisung beamed back at him, making Jaehyun who had lost his spirit a while ago, smiled back. Jaehyun then proceeded to join the que to place his order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil who had just checked-in the money into the machine took a peek at his phone before sighing out loud. "Dons, cover the counter for me. The new stock just came." he then exhaled loudly before continuing, "They always come at the worst of times!" and Taeil continued to nag by himself, disappearing to the back of the cafe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung just finished updating Jisung about the current order that he needed to do before making a beeline to the cashier. "Yes, what can I-" and Doyoung's face turned sour before he continued coldly, "-get for you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun, who was squirming uncomfortably, blurted out his order hurriedly, "A cup of iced americano please." He knew the chances of him meeting the older one was high, that was why he had avoided himself from going to that cafe. But, unfortunately his new friend worked here hence he had no other choice but to just brace himself and went there praying for the best though the universe clearly hated him since his prayer had gone unanswered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That would be 3000 won." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jaehyun hastily took out his wallet to pay for his coffee and winced a little because Doyoung had made an extra effort to not accidentally touched their fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun then took the circle beep and headed to the table near the window—most importantly it was far from the counter, so he could be out of Doyoung's view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And those interactions did not go unnoticed by Jisung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The circle in Jaehyun's hand, beeped, indicating that his order was done and ready to pick up, but before he could leave his seat Jisung was already on his way to Jaehyun's table with his cup of coffee in his hand. "Here, your order." Jisung said and a small smile plastered on his cute hamster-like face. "Thanks, Jisung-ah. By the way I haven't ordered yours yet because I'm not sure what you'll like." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I like anything that is made of chocolate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, then let's go order yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they both headed to the counter back and Jaehyun sighed in relief because it was not Doyoung who would serve them. Speaking of him, Jaehyun had not seen him anywhere near the counter though. "Taeil hyung." said Jisung to the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you already taking a break? You just clocked in like 15 minutes ago!" Taeil said while raising his brow, teasing the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, hyung, I have a friend here with me! I can't leave him alone." and Jisung looked around, "Plus there aren't many customers here. I could slack off a bit right?" Jisung then proceeded to use his cuteness in full force. Taeil bursted into a laugh out loud—because he was weak to cute things—and shook his head, obviously defeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, hyung, this is Jaehyun!" said Jisung cheerily introducing his new friend to Taeil. Jaehyun who had been silent beside him offered the older his smile, with full dimples of course. "Hi, I'm Jaehyun." Taeil nodded while smiling back at him, "I'm Taeil, nice to meet you kid." and the older faced Jisung again, "So?" making Jisung look at Taeil with a puzzled face and seconds later his brows raised in realization. Right, he was about to order, haha silly him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, I was about to make an order but I forgot." he said bashfully while scratching his head to which Taeil looked at Jisung with an amused smile. "I would like a cup of iced choco and a slice of oreo cheesecake please. And also I want to use my discount." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil rolled his eyes, "You know you still get that discount even without mentioning it, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jisung smiled cheekily. "Just to make sure, haha."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Jaehyun paid the bill, both of them waited for the order at the counter for a while before heading back to the place where Jaehyun had previously sat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for the cake!" Jisung said happily before digging in. "You're welcome." Jaehyun replied back before taking a sip of his already melted americano. They both talked a little bit more until they eventually fell into a comfortable silence which did not last long because something had been bothering Jisung and he was debating with himself either to ask or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat in silence. Jisung fiddled with his fork and mustered the courage to ask Jaehyun a question he probably was in no position to ask. “So what was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden question brought Jaehyun out of his stupor and he blinked. “Sorry?” Jisung shrugged, “You and Doyoung hyung. It looked pretty awkward.” His younger dad stared at him, to which Jisung hastily added, “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. I should have respected your privacy.” He bowed. “I’m sorry.” Jaehyun casually waved his hand. “No, it’s fine. It was that obvious, huh?” Jisung weakly smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Jaehyun a while for him to admit. “We used to be close. But something happened and we just,” he pursed his lips and stopped his stirring, “And we just fell apart. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung did not have anything to say. The least he could do was to respect his space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The continued silence left Jaehyun to recall the good old days and when things started to sour.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung and Jaehyun went to the same schools throughout their lives since elementary middle school. Doyoung was a year his senior, so they rarely saw each other much. Come high school, they grew so close that they were practically joint to the hip. It all started during the first week when Jaehyun nearly squashed Doyoung—who was really small compared to boys his age then—to the wall during lunch. He really did have a knack for running into people, huh. Then it evolved into joining the magazine club where they helped each other out with their reports and Doyoung eventually became the Editor, Doyoung coming to Jaehyun’s basketball games and Jaehyun being the number one fan when Doyoung comes on stage in plays. It became so much more than just schoolmates who knew each other’s existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until Johnny came into the picture. Johnny was in that popular clique; the adored clown, photographer and jock. Basically, a hotshot. Jaehyun started hanging out with him after sharing DJ duties. Is it called being a DJ when they’re only in charge of the sound system, announcements and occasionally  play piano covers of hit songs instead of classical piano recitals for reading sessions? To some extent maybe they were. Johnny was a cool senior that Jaehyun really looked up to. Still does. So the duo became a trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it was a duo all along, with someone replaced in the midst of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung got along really well with Johnny, too. It made Jaehyun proud of him because Doyoung always had a hard time opening up to new people. But over time, he failed to notice how his partner in crime started distancing himself from the two. With that distance came the awkward silence. When Jaehyun was finally brave enough to ask just what happened to them, Doyoung wasn’t helping with his half-hearted answers and deflections.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally understood when Johnny sat him down and told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, he told me not to tell you, and I feel bad for breaking my promise but this really needs to stop.” Johnny hesitated before continuing, “He thinks that you replaced him with me.” Jaehyun looked bewildered at that statement, but gestured to Johnny to continue nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny explained that he ran into Doyoung at Target last night, which led them to having supper at Burger King. The late night made Doyoung confess his pent up feelings. Doyoung had valued the three of them as equals. Yet lately he noticed that Jaehyun seemed to prioritize Johnny a little more. It started small, like Jaehyun getting every bit excited when Johnny arrives while casual ‘heys’ for Doyoung and Jaehyun’s attention gravitating to the said senior when Doyoung was in the circle as well. The rift began to grow and Doyoung felt more like a third-wheel in his own circle of friends. So he decided that, if he’s just some other friend to Jaehyun, then Jaehyun is just some other friend to him, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung started treating Jaehyun like he treats others; indifferent. And Jaehyun needed someone to point it out to his face to know why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like a jerk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny looked uncomfortable by the end of his explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing was, Jaehyun did not know how to approach the situation. He braved himself to apologize in person. Things mellowed, but never the same. The situation took a worse turn after some stupid public speaking competition when Doyoung’s flawless performance pummeled and Jaehyun got into the spotlight. The coach placed Jaehyun on an altar while the other was berated in front of everyone. At that point, cold indifference became hissing fits of rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun cornered him a week after. “Can you just tell me what’s wrong, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung laughed in bitter hollow. “You really don’t know what’s wrong? Coach humiliated me and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you did nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He shoved Jaehyun away hard. Jaehyun gritted his teeth. Doyoung was not the only one who was furious. “I asked if you were okay, and you said you were fine. How was I supposed to know that you weren’t and you were just putting up an act after that? Dammit Doyoung, you can’t expect me to read your mind!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you were my friend, you would have known that I am not okay!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Doyoung fired back, his breath ragging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun guffawed, "Oh, so suddenly now I'm your friend after giving me the cold shoulders?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung looked at him like Jaehyun just slapped him hard on his face. Instantly, a wave of regret crashed on Jaehyun, hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, he shouldn’t have said that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Doyoung’s eyes started to turn red, Jaehyun thought again, he really shouldn’t have said that. This stupid mouth of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung didn’t say anything. He just smoothed the invisible creases on his sweater and left. That was the last time they spoke to each other in high school. And then, it seems like the universe wanted to fuck with him, they enrolled in the same university. Just his luck.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... How was it? So many things happened here. Hahahaha and apparently Jaehyun and Doyoung had a bad history with each other... Anywayy please leave some comment because your comment really help me to write more as a motivation you know :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 5 is up! Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After his meeting with Jaehyun that afternoon—not before Jaehyun insisted for them to have a late lunch together—it was finally the end of his shift. Jisung was left alone with Doyoung as for Taeil, he had to leave early because of some </span>
  <em>
    <span>emergency </span>
  </em>
  <span>which he did not elaborate more. Not like Jisung cared because the other was the boss, so he could literally do anything. Anyway, they worked in silence, as Jisung was mopping the floor while Doyoung wiped the cups. However, Jisung's curiosity got him the best—he was still thinking about what Jaehyun had said earlier and he had no memory of his parents mentioning about their fights during their school days—so he asked, "Doyoung hyung, is there something wrong between you and Jaehyun?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung who was visibly stunned by the younger's sudden question cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure. “Why the sudden interest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung paused in his mopping. “He’s a friend of mine. He looks like he’s having a hard time, and I just want to help.” Doyoung looked up from his chore. “Friend? How long?” he asked skeptically—because that was sudden, like how did Jisung know about Jaehyun in the first place?—and Jisung answered sheepishly, “I just met him today. He ran over me with his bicycle, but I’m okay though.” and he beamed back at Doyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder snickered and muttered under his breath. “Jung Jaehyun, you really are something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung, in brutal honesty, was a loner. Apart from Taeyong as his acquaintance—which had raged Taeyong when he found out because Taeyong had considered him as a friend in which Doyoung just kept silent because he still had a hard time to consider someone as a friend—and, they only see each other during working hours and sometimes they don't even have time to talk as both of them had different classes and schedule—and sadly that had strengthen Doyoung's point, an acquaintance. He didn’t have friends to share a constant casual chat or share his thoughts with. There was no one around to listen about his daily rants, like today; he was late for lunch so his favourite food ran out. Or that he was a little frustrated that some of his groupmates were free riders. He had so many things to say, but no one was around to listen. It did not help the fact that Taeyong wasn’t here today to hear what he had to say. This conditioned him to spill easily when someone—more specifically Jung Jisung—showed a sense of concern at him. Plus, the late night just had that atmosphere for deep talks, you know? So he explained. Because maybe, apart from all that, he was just tired from keeping everything to himself. He had forgotten how it feels like to share a penny for his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung had always been a serious kid. This made making friends a little hard. He pretty much spent his life without any until high school rolled around, and some new freshman nearly smashed him to the wall. Then, that daring freshman joined the same club as he did and occasionally they were assigned articles to write together. That freshman was Jaehyun and his first impression of him was—Jaehyun was nice. At some point, they started getting so close that Doyoung might dare say, Jaehyun saw him as his best friend and he felt amazing. Finally after years of being a loner, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>had someone to call as his best friend. Afterwards, Johnny came in and their circle grew. So, Doyoung proudly had two friends. But then Jaehyun’s attention shifted to the senior even more that he felt a little neglected. He felt...jealous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was absurd, really, and he painfully realised that because in all honesty, Jaehyun can be friends with whoever he wants and he had no right to stop him from doing that. Yet, the feeling grew instead of settling. When he was walking alone back home one day because his friends had basketball together, someone jokingly asked, “Alone, Doyoung? Where’s that boyfriend Jaehyun of yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The offhanded joke was like a revelation. Of course he was dumb enough to fall for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend. Unable to accept that fact, especially when it was so obvious the feeling was not mutual, Doyoung started acting indifferent as he always had—the only self defence mechanism that he knew—and somehow—which he should not have trusted Johnny—Jaehyun finally picked things up and confronted him. But Doyoung was not willing to go back to how it was. Perhaps, just normal friends that get along decently was enough for him and </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could prevent himself from getting another heartbreak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fragile bond between them shattered after that stupid competition. To him, if he sucked at social stuff, then everything academic related as well as extracurriculars need to be top-notched. His confidence was shattered due to the debacle, and it was thoroughly destroyed after the public humiliation, which his friend did nothing about. Yes, he lied saying that he was fine and put up a convincing act. But shouldn’t he, as his friend, understand him better? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon this, Taeyong—who had the privilege to know what had happened between him and Jaehyun after being pestered for like a solid one month by him—once said that, “You know, there are some people who are insensitive to others’ feelings. Maybe Jaehyun’s like that. They’re not perceptive enough to notice when someone else feels down, or the situation itself provokes negative emotions. Because people gauge situations through experience and their own understanding, it’s a little unfair to expect everyone to have the same reaction towards something. I get that anyone else would have noticed, but from what you explained, this Jaehyun has always been a little different than everyone else. You have the right to feel disappointed, but try to look at this in his perspective as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung understood that but yet, during their yet another confrontation, that time more heated than before, Jaehyun’s last remark questioning whether they were friends really hit the mark. That was the last straw—before he decided that maybe they weren't meant to be, not even in friendship—as the topic of their friendship or friends in general had always been his sore spot, the core of his insecurity. Till this day, he wasn’t even brave enough to call Taeyong a friend though he had known him since the first year of their college and now they were in their second year. The entire debacle made him have trust issues, and he felt bitter knowing that while he was stuck in a slump, Jaehyun was doing fine without him. Well maybe he did or maybe he did not but from what Doyoung had seen he was fine </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough </span>
  </em>
  <span>without Doyoung by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So yeah, that’s basically it.” Doyoung concluded his long narration. He was pleasantly surprised that he finished wiping all the cups and utensils at the end of it. Shortly after that, the sound of the mop dropping to the floor echoed throughout the empty cafe. When he looked up, Jisung was already within arms length, and before he could ask what’s wrong, the kid enveloped him into a hug. His arms wrapped around Doyoung tightly, his chin tucked onto his shoulder. Doyoung was at a loss so he patted Jisung’s back awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When was the last time anyone ever hugged him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung whispered, as if afraid to ruin the fragile moment, “..I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung blinked. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugged just a hitch tighter. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you had to go through that. It must have been hard for you.” He slowly stroke Doyoung’s back. “You’re not alone, okay? I’m here.” He repeated firmly, “I am here.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am here for you dad, and papa will be there for you too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder opened his mouth to refute, to say that he’s been fine enduring, to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but nothing came out. His breath shuddered, suddenly his cheeks were wet and he found himself slowly reciprocating the embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in him broke to have someone who finally understood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung cried for a long time in Jisung's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung on the other hand had started to think back about his parents' interactions throughout his 17 years of life living with them. He must say that both of his parents had matured and complemented each other very well. Maybe it was because of the past event that had hurted them both. No wonder, the older Jaehyun had been more attentive towards Doyoung. He would always ask how his day was no matter how mundane it had been because seriously, a life as a lecturer, how different it could be every day? While Doyoung would always try to communicate with Jaehyun about his feelings no matter how hard it was and Jaehyun would gladly listen to it with an open heart and mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And here he thought his parents had it easy and was always this lovey dovey since forever. Stupid him. Jisung was glad that a very bright future was awaiting both Doyoung and Jaehyun and to think that he would be part of it had made Jisung teared up a bit. Y</span>
  <em>
    <span>eah, maybe love was really meant for papa and dad. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they had make sure to lock the cafe properly, both of them had decided to have dinner together—surprisingly it was Doyoung's suggestion since he did not feel like eating alone tonight to which Jisung had agreed wholeheartedly—and Jisung had texted Ten not to wait for him because he was with Doyoung and Ten replied back with, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Yeah, have a great time with your dad. You must be beyond elated right now right? Lunch with Papa Jaehyun and dinner with Daddy Doyoung. :P</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making Jisung laugh at the text because really, was today his lucky day? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe not because something had happened to them on their way back to college from a sushi restaurant—sushi for dinner because Doyoung had been craving it for almost a week. It happened when Jisung had told Doyoung that he wanted to go to a convenient store to buy banana milk real quick to which Doyoung had told him that he will wait for him here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But after Jisung had stepped out from the store with a cold banana milk on his hand, Doyoung was nowhere in sight. Jisung stood under the lamp post, exactly where he last saw Doyoung, in confusion. "Where's dad?" Jisung mumbled. He had waited there for almost two minutes and he started to feel uneasy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"If he had gone back to the dorm he would have told me right?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself before checking his phone and dialled for Doyoung's phone number. No answer. "That's weird." he said again and he looked around him before proceeding to walk back to the dorm, obviously disappointed that Doyoung had left him without a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his disappointment did not last long because as he was walking through the alley he saw a group of thugs was cornering someone, making Jisung halt and sprint to the nearest wall, hiding while trying to spy on them. His heart dropped as panic started to bubble inside him because the victim was his Doyoung hyung, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jisung's hands started to shake and cold sweat started to break on his forehead. His mind short circuited because he did not know what to do to help his dad. He then took a deep breath and held both of his hands tightly, trying to compose himself. "Relax Jisung-ah. Do not panic." he said that and his mind started to run, thinking of possible ways to help his dad without him involved into a fist fight—because let's face it, he was just a scrawny teenager and those thugs were bigger and tougher, not to mention there were many of them—until an imaginary bulb light up on his head. He then took his phone out and searched for a police siren sound effect on YouTube. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please let them be fooled." Jisung prayed to himself and pressed play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that a loud and piercing high pitched noise of police siren resonated in the dark alley, startling the thugs. "Fuck, consider yourself lucky you piece of shit!" the head thugs spat on Doyoung before ordering his members to escape from the crime scene, saving their asses from being caught with the police. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit, that was close." Jisung heaved a relieved sigh, running to the already half-beaten Doyoung. The blows were not fatal—thankfully, because if it was, Jisung would cry out loud right there and then—but there were still some bruises and scratches on Doyoung's face. Jisung could never forgive himself if something worse had happened to his dad. "Doyoung hyung." Jisung whimpered, on the verge of sobbing. Doyoung sat up groggily as a sharp pain hit his skull. He winced as he pressed the bruise on his temple. "Ah, fuck. Those assholes." he grumbled under his breath. To be honest, Doyoung had stopped questioning all the bad luck that had happened to him, but getting robbed in the middle of night was beyond his expectation. Just when he thought his life could not be worse than it already was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, let me help you." Jisung said, sniffling. He then pulled Doyoung up, sliding the elder's arm over his shoulders. But, Doyoung removed his arm from the younger, stumbling in the process before he stubbornly said, "No, it's okay. I can walk." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung's brows deepend. What was he so stubborn for? He hissed, "Will you stop doing that and let me help you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung froze. Looked like he did it again. Not like he intended to push anyone away from him, it was just his bad habit as he was so used to being independent — relying on no one but himself. He knew that and he tried to change himself but sometimes it just slipped. Realizing that there was no use in arguing with the younger, because he was clearly in the wrong here, he nodded and let himself be carried by Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung brought the injured Doyoung to his room and they were greeted by a very worried Kun and Ten. "What happened?" asked Ten, making space for Doyoung to sit comfortably on his bed while Kun had disappeared to the toilet to take out a first aid kit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was robbed by a group of thugs. Don't know why they think it was a good idea to rob a fucking college student. Those fuckers." Doyoung grumbled under his breath. His split lips from being punched were visible under the light. Jisung nodded before adding, "Thank God I saw Doyoung hyung there, so I played a police siren sound effect to scare them away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten just stared at Jisung in disbelief—because that was an odd way to save someone from getting robbed—and he asked, "You did that? For real?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that got Jisung to retort back exasperadtely, "Then what else should I do? I couldn't just jump onto them and throw punches blindly to those guys who are obviously stronger than me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could have called the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>police right away though?" Ten shot back but their almost heated argument was stopped by Kun with a first aid kit in his hand. "Stop arguing you dumbass. As long as they're safe then it's enough." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was just worried! What if those gangsters didn't fall for that trick?" Ten whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun just rolled his eyes. He knew Ten was just worried but the boys were obviously fine right now so there was no need to make fuss now, right? "But they did right? Now, hush." and Kun proceeded to inspect Doyoung's injuries before cleaning up the wound and dabbing on the antiseptic, making Doyoung winced and hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After cleaning Doyoung up, Jisung had accompanied Doyoung back to his dorm—not before arguing with him again, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're sick! Just stay here at least until tomorrow morning!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"My class starts at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow, and I can't skip that class!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that had left Jisung with no option but to comply with his choice under the condition that he must accompany Doyoung to his room. Doyoung just hummed in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked back in silence. 5 minutes later they finally reached their destination. Doyoung slipped his hands in his pocket and took out his room key. Before Doyoung grabbed the door knob, he faced the still silent Jisung. Doyoung rubbed his neck and said, "I haven't said thank you yet." while Jisung just stared back at the other, waiting for him to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for helping me just now, and thank you for walking me back to my room." Doyoung said, full of sincerity. Jisung beamed back before saying, "It's fine. We're </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>right? That's what a friend would do, so don't worry." and on cue, Doyoung's eyes widened for a moment before a soft smile decorated on his face. "Yes, we're </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Btw don't forget to watch Punch mv later! Sijeuni fighting! Jeong Jaehyun We Love You! 💚💚💚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayyy we ballin! We fight together! Anyway here's chapter 6 enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Since that incident, Jisung and Doyoung had become closer, it made Taeyong a bit jealous because it took him almost a year for him to get close with Doyoung but that was not the case with Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was normal for Jisung. He went to the cafe to work and he would disappear once in a while—because </span>
  <em>
    <span>classes</span>
  </em>
  <span>—and he would hang out with his unofficial roommates; Kun and Ten, along with Doyoung and Jaehyun, separately of course. He had tried to make them meet each other but both Doyoung and Jaehyun always came up with excuses like, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I have basketball practise." </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I can't, I have some assignments that I need to submit." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And eventually Jisung kinda gave up on bumping them two together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was early Wednesday morning when Jisung woke up with a heavy and pounding headache. It was so terrible that he had to ask Taeil hyung for a day off because he could not think that he could even walk that day. And later the headache became so constant that he had learned to silently deal with it. Ten had offered to accompany him to the clinic but Jisung had rejected the offer. "I can handle this. It's nothing." was all he said. As if it was not enough, his ears were ringing so sharply, making the headache become worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happened when Jisung was at the cafe working with Taeyong that day. He was in the middle of washing the dishes when he saw a blinking white spot in his vision. "What is happ—" and suddenly all the noises in the cafe became so distant to him before he lost his consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jisung opened his eyes back, he was hovered by Ten, Taeil, Doyoung and Taeyong—and frankly it suffocated him a bit. "Uh, if you guys please…" he said timidly and Doyoung huffed a loud sigh of relief but an annoyed expression was permanent on his face. "How long?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung then scratched the non-existent itch on his hair, "Quite a while, I guess?" and that raged Doyoung even more. "And you decided that you're okay enough to continue working? Why didn't you tell me? Or at least anyone else here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten who had sensed the tension in this situation then butted in. "Relax, Doyoung. He just woke up. Give him some time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was just worried!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We all are! But fighting with him does not help, you know?" Ten shot back and that had effectively made Doyoung shut up. Jisung who was scared and ashamed of himself—because he had troubled everyone—muttered a soft sorry and that was enough to soften the scowl on Doyoung's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Jisung, I think you should take a rest for now. So, you don't have to come to work for a couple of days, okay?" Taeil said, obviously concerned with the younger's health to which Jisung just nodded weakly. After Jisung was deemed well rested, Ten brought Jisung back to their room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten let the younger sleep on his bed while he made soup for him—more like requesting Kun to cook for him—and the other just hummed slowly. But, when Ten went back into the room, he saw the other was not sleeping as he was instructed to, as he was reading one of Ten's collection of time travel books. "I don't think it's time to read a book," said Ten, reprimanding him. But Jisung just stubbornly scanned the text and ignored the other while shoving the book closer to his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jisung, I said—" and as Ten was pulling down the book away from the younger, he was surprised to see that the younger's eyes were red and brimming with tears that threatened to fall. On reflex, Ten quickly engulfed him into a tight yet comforting hug. "Shh, don't cry." Ten coaxed him but to Jisung it was like a signal to make him start crying and sobbing out loud. "I miss my home." he wailed "I miss my family." and he continued to cry to his heart content. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A feeling of sympathy washed all over Ten before he exhaled loudly, "Alright, let's do this! Let's pull an all-nighter and help you go back home faster!" and Jisung looked up on Ten, his eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>shining with hope and gratefulness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was what they did. The duo had sprawled up all the time travel related books that Ten had, even the one that they had recently found in the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you borrowed it?" said Jisung while scanning on the book while Ten just laughed sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "I may have not…" and Jisung gaped at the answer. "You stole it?" Jisung shrieked. Ten who looked so scandalized shouted back, "I did not!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung just continued to stare at him demanding for further explanation and that was Ten did. "I mean, can't you see? The book doesn't even have a library code or whatsoever to indicate it is of the library's. If there's no code how can I check it out from the library? I had no other choice okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung then shook his head, "Alright, whatever. Let's continue with our research, shall we?" to which Ten grumbled in dissatisfaction—because Jisung looked like he was only half-convinced, like what? He was telling him the truth!—and continued to read the </span>
  <em>
    <span>stolen </span>
  </em>
  <span>book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung was lost in his reading when he suddenly heard Ten cursed out loud, making Jisung curious as to what the older had read to make him so shocked like that. "Why, why?" he asked eagerly as he scooted himself nearer to Ten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait." he said before he scrambled to his closet, where he had placed his collections of accessories and took out a rather strange looking ring. It had a red jade-like stone adorning on it. Making Ten's eyes become wider. "I swear when I first found this ring at that mountain, the stone was greyish. Now it's red!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with your ring?" he asked again, totally not understanding what Ten had told him. Ten showed Jisung the book and said, "Look at this diagram," and Jisung did as told, "And then look at this ring. It's the same ring, right?" Ten continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung's eyes went back and forth observing the diagram and the ring in Ten's hand before nodding in confirmation. "Yeah, it looks the same. Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently this ring is a magic ring that could tell a future." making Jisung brows furrowed in confusion, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if Ten could read his mind, the elder continued, "Here read this." said Ten urgently while pointing his index finger to a specific paragraph. And Jisung read it out loud. "The ring is originally grey but as it detects a person not in his supposed timeline, it will turn blue. If it turns red, it means that person's future is changing." and Jisung paused as his face turned pale. "And it's red." the younger said, pointing out the obvious and then he gulped, feeling a lump stuck in his throat. "Hyung, my future… my future is changing." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was it? It was a rather short chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it! ^^ and also congrats 127 for becoming 1 million seller!! 🎊🎉💚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 7 is up!! Enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Jisung who had suggested for them to go back to the mountain as everything started from there—so maybe they could find the answer there too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the well, Jisung saw a mysterious figure standing next to that well. It was the same old lady that Jisung had encountered before the accident had happened. She was there standing in serene and before Jisung could even call for her, the old lady had greeted them with her eerie-like voice. It was as if she had already expected them to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, well, look who's here." she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten, who was frowning asked the old lady. "Who are you?" making the old lady chuckled cynically. Jisung on the other hand, was starting to boil in anger, and shouted back. "If you knew about that well, why didn't you stop me? Or warn me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old lady turned her piercing and sharp gaze at Jisung, making the younger shuddered. "I did. But you're the one who's stubborn." and with that Jisung bit his lips, trying to suppress his guilt and anger. He knew he was the one who had ignored her but she did not elaborate on the danger that might happen. How was he supposed to know that he would be transported to the past through that well! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten then waved his arms aggressively, trying to stop the fight as she was their last hope. They could not afford to piss her off or else she would refuse to help. "Right, right. Whatever, it has already happened and now we want to know how we can bring Jisung back to his time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He can't." said the old lady back simply and Jisung's heart dropped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What does she mean?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Ten shrieked. The old lady then clicked her tongue, before she noticed a book and a ring in Ten's hand. "I see you have found my book and the ring."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten picked the book and the ring up, showing it to her. "These? These are yours?" in which the old lady nodded carefully. "That ring, it has already changed to red, right? And I assumed you know why it is red." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My future is changing." Jisung seethed through his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clever boy." she laughed again, darkly. "It means, you will…" and she looked straight into Jisung's eyes before continuing, "...cease to exist." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung's eyes widened in disbelief. Unable to accept her words, Jisung argued back, but his voice was shaky. "Wha-why would I cease to exist?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you interacted with people that are so close to you and you interrupted something in the process."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was?" Ten asked, trying to process her words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The day you help your dad from the thugs. It was supposed to be Jaehyun who would help him. Not you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Jisung felt like there was a huge rock falling on him, making him feel crushed and helpless. Seeing Jisung remained unresponsive, she continued, "Your other dad was about to walk into that alley, minutes after his future spouse was cornered by those thugs and he would see he was in danger. After he helped him, they would reconcile and eventually fall in love." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten then said back, "So, since it was not Jaehyun who helped Doyoung, they had missed a chance to reconcile?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old lady nodded, conforming Ten's conclusion. "Exactly. Now they will continue to ignore each other and with that you'll never be born in this world because Doyoung will fall for someone else. So will Jaehyun." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it all made sense. From his timing of him falling sick after the thug incident—as it was a sign of him slowly disappearing from this world—to the way his parents always said the 'ehem' incident and never elaborate it —because which parents would tell their children that they had bonded back over such a tragic incident. And now, he realized that he had messed up the past and it was affecting his family's future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-is there a way for me to fix things up?" his heart pounding fast and hard. He was scared to hear the old lady's answer but he must do something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old lady chuckled. "Oho, there is." and she smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" asked Ten, urgently because he too was scared for Jisung's life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old lady giggled darkly and said, "Simple. Create another opportunity for them to reconcile and help them fall in love." Jisung released the breath that he had not realized that he was holding. Well, that sounded quite easier than he originally thought. "I can do that," he said, full of confidence. She smirked, "Of course you can but you only have six days left before everything was too late."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Six days before?" the duo asked simultaneously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Six days before you are gone for real from this world." she said and with that the old lady then disappeared into thin air leaving the duo jaws gapped. "Okay, one thing for sure is that she's not a normal human being." said Ten and Jisung nodded vigorously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that they've known the cause and the solution, there was another thing that had bothered Jisung the most. Six days was a short amount of time! And Jisung's confidence started to fade away slowly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So now it's a critical time for Jisung huhu. Anywayy please leave some comment because I like reading it hahaha it feels nice chatting with another fellow nctzens (since I have very few nctzen friends haha)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 8 is up!! Let's see what's up in Jisung and Ten's sleeves!!! 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So here's the plan," said Ten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were back in their room, sitting on the bed, opposite of each other with a piece of paper in between them. Now that they only had six days, they need to be quick. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They had to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since the original plan was that Doyoung and Jaehyun will reconcile because of a thugs incident," he said and paused, trying to create suspense before he continued again, "Let's hire another group of thugs to beat up Doyoung!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung looked scandalized, "What the fuck! Ten hyung! I'm not gonna hire some random thug to assault my </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>dad!" He said with a final tone. How dare Ten could even suggest such outrageous ideas! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten nodded sagely while tapping the pencil on his chin. "Hmm, right. Plus we can barely afford one." and Jisung just glared at him in return. Suddenly an invisible bulb lighted up on Ten's head. With an excited voice he said, "I know!" and that had made Jisung scooted closer because just what other idea—hopefully a good one—that he had. Ten smirked mischievously, "How about you be the thug—" and even before Ten could finish, Jisung smacked Ten's thigh fast and hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ow! What was that for?" he hissed in pain while rubbing his burning thigh. "That's for my dad!" Jisung shot back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was just kidding." the elder said, sulking with the younger. "Okay, now serious." and he closed his eyes, folding his left arm and his right index finger was pointed on his temple, a classic thinking position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the one who's not." Jisung mumbled under his breath. He was not sure if the other had heard him or not because if he did, he ignored his remarks then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, three hours had passed, they had gathered several ideas—which some had been filtered by Jisung because Ten had suggested a very weird ideas <em>again</em>—and they would execute one plan for each different day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day 1—make both Doyoung and Jaehyun sit in one table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The very first and most important step. How can they get back together if they have never been in the same room with each other? Sure Jisung had tried this before, but it failed. So this time he had to make sure it must be a hundred percent successful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So what Jisung did was, he concealed some truth. To the both of them. Jisung called Doyoung and asked the elder to accompany him to have lunch at the college of business administration's cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why business admin's?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Because they have the best kalguksu there!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Doyoung easily bought it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Jisung who arrived first since Doyoung was still in class and he quickly texted Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun! I'm at your faculty's cafe. Let's have lunch together! :3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds later he got a reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Sure! I'll be there in a minute. Just got out of the lecture hall. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jisung smirked to himself. Satisfied that both of them had agreed to meet him. Why had he not thought about it before? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung was sipping on his ice lemon tea when someone claimed a seat in front of him. It was Jaehyun, and the other had a smiley face plastered on his face. "Hey Jisungie!" he greeted. Jisung smiled back, fond of the nickname before saying back, "Hey Jaehyunnie." mimicking the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you ordered?" Jaehyun asked as he arranged his belongings on the other side of the table neatly. He had brought a small water bottle and some books with him. Jisung who had eyed the other's actions silently, replied back, equally cheery, "I did! They were in the middle of making it, though." Jaehyun then nodded and took out his wallet from his bag, "Alright, I'm gonna order too. I'm mad hungry, I could easily eat two bowls of rice in one sitting." and with that Jisung laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute or so after Jaehyun had left the table, another person approached Jisung's table with a groan. It was Doyoung. "Urgh, I'm so tired." and before he could sit opposite Jisung, he noticed there was a bottle and books seated tidily, indicating the seat was taken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung let out a small surprised 'oh' before making a turn to take a seat beside Jisung. "Who's that?" he asked, mildly curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung smiled bashfully, "Hehe, a friend's." Doyoung then nodded, not caring with the vague answer, before taking out a small carton of strawberry milk and a cream cheese bread from his sling bag. Jisung who had noticed what his dad was about to eat frowned a bit. "Is that your lunch?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung took a quick glance at Jisung, nodding his head as he took a big bite of his bread. This made his cheeks puff out—making him look like a cute bunny. He chewed on it before swallowing and said, "Yeah I'm not that hungry though." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But that's not a complete meal." Jisung said and before Doyoung could say anything back, Jaehyun had returned to the seat with a bowl of bibimbap on his hand and a glass of ice green tea on the other. The other had sported a straight face, obviously uncomfortable with Doyoung's presence. Doyoung's reaction was not that different too because he suddenly wore his cold and expressionless face and continued eating in silence. Both of them clearly had not anticipated each others' presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung examined their expressions before he heard a bell from the stall where he had placed his order. Jisung stood up from his place and said, "It's my order. Wait for me guys." and he left the two in awkward silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun mixed his food while stealing a glance at the other who had fixated his gaze anywhere but Jaehyun. He heaved a small sigh. Doyoung was ignoring him again. This was their first time ever to sit at the same table together after three years since their big fight. Sure Jaehyun had felt guilty from their last encounter but Doyoung had actively avoided him and made it hard for Jaehyun to approach him back. It did not help with the fact that the other was so hard to read, not to mention very stubborn too. So in the end Jaehyun had given up on trying to do anything and let them drift apart naturally. Which was a grave mistake that he had made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like forever for those two, Jisung finally arrived with his food. As soon as the younger sat, he moaned in dissatisfaction. "I already told them I don't want the vegetables." And before he could throw it out from his bowl of kalguksu, Doyoung scolded him. "Eat your veggies, Jisung-ah. It's good for your health." and it made Jisung whimper pitifully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B-but I hate veggies." he said, with a puppy eyes on his face but Doyoung will not tolerate it, though it had shaken him a bit, as he continued to say, "No, veggies is go—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give it to me Jisung-ah." Jaehyun said kindly while sliding his bowl closer to Jisung. Jisung giggled in triumph. As always, in Papa Jaehyun he trusted. Even back in his time, whenever Jisung was forced to eat his greens by Doyoung, Jaehyun would always come to the rescue and eat it on his behalf. Indeed his partner in crime to fight off the evil vegetables. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hehe," the younger laughed evilly while transferring the veggies from his bowl to Jaehyun's. Doyoung just eyed them two and mumbled to himself. "How can he be so tall when he hates his veggies?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung, who had obviously heard it, answered back cheekily. "Genetics." Doyoung just continued eating his bread and said nothing in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them ate their lunch silently with occasional questions popped out by the younger, a vain attempt to make them interact with each other because it was just Jaehyun who had responded with his chatting while Doyoung just either hummed or replied back with one or two words. Nothing more, nothing less. But Jisung was still satisfied with the result because they had been quite civil with each other. And also Doyoung had not left the table early though he had finished his food. Which was a good sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Ten asked Jisung about the progress of their plan. "So, how was it?" and Jisung hummed happily. "It went well, it's like my normal lunch scenario with my parents, except that my parents are in love and they chat a lot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten nodded and jutted his lips out a bit. "Oh, so they were ignoring each other then?" Jisung shrugged, "More like Doyoung hyung was ignoring Jaehyun because Jaehyun looked like he had tried to include him into the conversation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten looked genuinely surprised and scooted his chair closer to his bed, where Jisung was seated. "That's good! It makes our plan easier! So the one whom we have to convince more is—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doyoung hyung. True, he is the biggest hurdle in our plan. I've figured that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should we ask Jaehyun to join and become our ally?" Ten suggested and it made Jisung sit up straight, eyes wide coupled with an equally wide smile. "Right! Let's do that! I'll try to ask him tomorrow." He said full of enthusiasm. He eyed the still red ring on the table, silently hoping that his plan would work. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yes!! Starting from now we'll get to see more Jisung's family cute moments! 💖💖 a sneak peek of how Dojae will be as a parent in the future~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 9 is up!  Enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Day 2—hide Doyoung's wallet so that Jaehyun can help him during their lunch together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, as soon as he opened his eyes, he had grabbed his phone on his side hastily before dialing for Jaehyun's number. Jaehyun picked up after two rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello? Jisung-ah, what's up?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said on the other line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear there was a rustling noise at the back before greeting back his papa. "Hi, Jaehyun! Are you free right now?" he said happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, I'm free till the next hour. Why?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great! Can we meet up?" Jisung's eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sure, see you at my cafe."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay!" and Jisung pressed the red button to end the call. He skipped his way to the cafe in the business faculty with his heart beating fast. Hopefully Jaehyun would agree to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jisung reached their agreed meeting place, he saw Jaehyun was already there, sitting alone while scrolling on his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jaehyun." Jisung greeted as he took a seat in front of the other. Jaehyun looked up from his phone and smiled back, making his dimples appear, and greeted him back with a small 'hey'.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you eaten your breakfast?" the younger asked, not ready to pop the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>question yet. The unsuspecting Jaehyun nodded back and said, "I did, with Johnny and YuMark." Jisung raised his eyebrow, "YuMark?" and it made Jaehyun giggle, "Yuta and Mark. They're official now." The younger's lips turned into a perfectly shaped 'o' because Renjun's parents had now dated each other. Amazing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun who was still smiling, pleased with the younger's positive reaction said back, "I know right? After a year of pining from Yuta, such a persistent friend." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung just nodded. They fell into a comfortable silence, but Jaehyun sensed the tension from the younger because he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>figuratively </span>
  </em>
  <span>hear his loud thoughts. "What's wrong Jisung-ah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung fiddled with his hands to muster his courage before finally asking his real question. "Jaehyun-ah, do you want to reconcile with Doyoung hyung?" and that was enough to make Jaehyun visibly stun and his eyes widen in surprise. Seeing he was unable to respond back, Jisung continued, "I'll help you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun blinked before bowing down his head, picking his fingernails, a foot rapidly hitting the ground. That was unexpected, especially coming from someone that he just knew. Sure, he wanted to stop this cold war between him and Doyoung. He wanted to be friends with Doyoung back. He had missed the other so terribly and he wanted him in his life back. But Doyoung's reaction from their lunch yesterday was still as cold as three years ago. He was not sure if he could mend back their broken friendship because it was too late. He had wasted those three years by doing nothing. But, what if this was his last chance? A miraculous last chance that was given from the deity to him? Was he ready though? Could he handle dealing with another cold word and harsh accusations from the other? Was he willing to fight back for his ex best friend? The answer was clear as day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung observed his nervous younger papa who was not so subtly picking his nails and the ringing silence. Anxiety started to fill his body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if Jaehyun rejects it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jisung could say anything, Jaehyun looked up and faced him with a very determined and fiery gaze. That was just when Jisung knew he had Jaehyun's full cooperation to execute his plan with smooth sailing. Hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's do this!" Jaehyun said as he was full of determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the spirit!" Jisung cheered back. So Jisung told Jaehyun about his and Ten's plan to get Doyoung back in his life. Jaehyun was a bit unsure with the plan as he said, "Are you trying to help us to reconcile or are you trying to make me </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweep</span>
  </em>
  <span> Doyoung off his feet?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung looks a little frustrated. He deadpanned, "Do you want to be friends with Doyoung hyung back or not?" And that had made Jaehyun shut up, gestured to zip his lips, locking it and throwing the imaginary key away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, anything to get his best friend back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it was now time to execute their second plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That afternoon, Doyoung was working at the cafe along with Taeyong and Taeil. Jisung was not there because it was his day off. Doyoung was wiping the counter when both Jaehyun and Jisung entered the cafe. The younger looked cheerful as usual while Jaehyun looked jittery. Doyoung just frowned at the latter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is wrong with him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung leaned to the counter while grinning. "Doyoung hyung, what time will you have your lunch?" Doyoung raised his brow, still wiping the counter when he replied back. "Another 15 minutes, why?" to which Jisung's face lightened up. "Great! Me and Jaehyun were about to check out this new fried chicken restaurant, so we'll wait for you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what? You don't have to wait for me. Just go by yourself." Doyoung declined the invitation. Jisung instantly used his cuteness—the one that he would always use whenever he wanted something from his dad—and it worked! Doyoung felt like he was being hypnotized and without him realizing he nodded his head. "Uh, o-okay." and that made Jisung smile even wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hyung. I forgot I've left something in the staff room. I'll go first now!" and with that Jisung left the innocent Doyoung who had no idea what would happen to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the staff room, after making sure the coast was clear, Jisung sneaked to Doyoung's locker. It was super easy to open it with a card. He took the elder's bag and rummaged it until he grabbed something that resembled a wallet. "Aha!" he smirked to himself, keeping the wallet in his bag and walked out the room, acting like nothing happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon reaching to where Jaehyun was seated, the younger danced a little. "I did it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun just eyed the still oblivious Doyoung a little before saying, "You sure this is a good idea?" Looking around, he whispered, "You actually stole his wallet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung decided to ignore the second remark as he nodded in confidence and gave a thumb up. "One hundred percent! By the way, don't worry about the money for today's lunch. I'll chip in!" Jaehyun shook his head, obviously that was not his main concern. "I don't mind about paying for you guys, just, I just feel a tad bit scared of Doyoung." and Jisung smiled reassuringly while patting his chest. "Don't worry. Believe in me, okay?" to which Jaehyun just hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes had passed, and Jisung saw from his peripheral view that Doyoung was heading to their table with his bag, and his face was unreadable. Jisung paid no mind to it because Doyoung was always like that especially when he was around with Jaehyun and he quickly tapped Jaehyun to notify him that they should get going too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their way to the said fried chicken restaurant, Jisung was the one who babbled about everything and anything he saw in an attempt to create a friendly atmosphere. Jaehyun was kind enough to reciprocate the chat while Doyoung, he just preferred to be a listener. So that was why Jisung changed his strategy. To only ask questions to Doyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doyoung hyung, how was your study?" he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. Just a lil' bit busier than before. It is nearing the end of the semester."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung hummed while nodding. "So, you have more due dates to catch up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung made a small nod. "That."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And?" Jisung gladly inquired, used to his one word answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tests."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung's ears perked up. He maybe had another new idea for what he would do for tomorrow. "When is your test?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung cheered inwardly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay! New plan. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"What time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you wanna know?" the elder glanced at him, his brows knitted together, slowly getting suspicious with his bombarding questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just answer it." and he nudged subtly at Jaehyun as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>take note, take note! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Around 2."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay noted." said Jisung while making an 'ok' sign to which Doyoung just eyed him in question. Not sure why the kid had been so interested in his mundane life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon reaching the restaurant, they picked a table under the fan, as it was kinda hot today and Jaehyun had led the order after discussing with Jisung and uncooperative Doyoung. The lunch went well—just the same as yesterday but this time Jaehyun had left a lingering gaze on Doyoung—and Jisung was glad the chicken tasted nice or else he could not imagine the endless complaints from his dad that he had to endure later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were about to pay, Doyoung finally realized his wallet was missing. Instantly alarmed, Doyoung aggressively rummaged through his bag just to confirm that his wallet was indeed missing. Jaehyun and Jisung on the other hand just watched Doyoung's mini episode of panic without a word—while feeling guilty a bit. But what else could they do? Something must be done and be sacrificed in order to achieve their desired result.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung then carefully touched Doyoung's shoulder. "Hyung, is there something wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung let out a frustrated sigh and brushed his hair backwards before saying, "I think I just lost my wallet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you misplaced it somewhere." Jisung said again. "But I was su—" and Doyoung sighed again for the umpteenth time. "Maybe I did." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung then eyed Jaehyun, giving a signal for him to say something, or anything. And Jaehyun did that. "It's okay Doyoung, if someone found it, they will spread the news in the campus's social media." Doyoung just nodded weakly. "Well, now how am I supposed to pay this?" Doyoung said, still frustrated over the unfortunate event and a scowl was plastered on his face. Jaehyun then smiled, "It's okay. Actually I was planning to treat you guys for today." and Jisung cheered—as if he had not known he would get a free lunch—while Doyoung had a faint blush on his cheeks. He was actually a bit relieved but also moaning for his unfortunate life because now he was in debt with Jaehyun. Just great. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That evening, Doyoung was studying in the library when he received a text from an unknown number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Hi, I'm Kun, a friend of Ten. I just want to inform you that I found your wallet at the university's park. Where can we meet so that I can give it to you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung scratched his temple, wondering how in the world his wallet was there. Unable to come up with an explanation for himself he just sighed before typing a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Hello Kun, thank you for your honesty and your kindness. I'm at the library right now. If you don't mind, can we meet here? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Sure. I was on my way to the library too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Doyoung just stared at his book, still unsatisfied why his wallet was there because he had not gone to the park for today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While on the other side of the campus, Kun who was surrounded by Ten and Jisung, eyeing the duo with his hands on his waist. "I've texted him. Now care to explain what stupid games are you guys playing right now?" making Jisung and Ten giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung told Kun what happened this morning and Kun's brows knitted deeper because he could not comprehend why Jisung did that. "Why would you do that? Are you some sort of kleptomaniac?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not!" Jisung denied. "I had too! Because I was playing match-maker with Ten hyung." Kun tilted his head in confusion. "Who are you trying to match Doyoung with?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Jung Jaehyun." Ten answered back. Kun, who knew a Jung Jaehyun as the kid was his junior in his faculty, looked so bewildered because that was odd. He had never seen Jaehyun interacting with Doyoung before. So he tried to imagine Jaehyun standing side by side with Doyoung. Okay, he won't lie, they would make an odd couple, an </span><em><span>oddly</span></em> <em><span>cute</span></em><span> couple. Kun then just shrugged before taking Doyoung's wallet and said, "Okay, Doyoung and Jaehyun are </span><em><span>kinda </span></em><span>cute together. So, I'll support this mission of yours. Please keep me updated about them okay?" and with that Kun had gone, making his way to the library. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, the ring was still red. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reason why they had to do that was because Doyoung wouldn't let Jaehyun to pay for his lunch as he was still wary of the other so... Hahaha </p><p>Thank you for reading 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 10 is up! Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Day 3—slipped in Doyoung's favourite chocolate bar and a wish card. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung slid a small card to Jaehyun. They were currently at Sun&amp;Moon cafe since Jisung was on his shift. Jaehyun looked at the card for a second before he picked it up. "A good luck wish card?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup! He has a test for today, right? So, I figured why not give him some encouragement like a good luck wish!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-" and before Jaehyun could say any further Jisung narrowed his eyes, as if a threat that he would go berserk and sulky if Jaehyun dared to deny him. "I mean okay, sure. So what should I do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And on cue Jisung's face brightened back all sunshine and smiley. "Oh, I just need you to write a simple and preferably cute good luck wish on this card." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." With that, Jaehyun took out a pen from his bag and started to think what he should write for Doyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You probably wouldn't need my luck for your exam because you're so smart and you're destined to pass that test with flying colours. But still, best of luck for you Doyoung. Fighting! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Jaehyun and Jisung- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Done?" asked Jisung, eager to read what his papa had written for his dad. "Yes." said Jaehyun shyly and a blush started to creep on the tip of his ears. The younger then took the card and read. Just a moment he was smiling so widely—because </span>
  <em>
    <span>aww </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was kinda awkwardly cute—but later his smile turned upside down, frowning, after he had finished reading it. "Why did you put my name into it?" he complained, pointing out his name that was written in small size at the corner of the card. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not? It would be so damn awkward with just my name! And also he is fond of you." Jaehyun defended himself, making Jisung pull a face, still unsatisfied, "Fine. This will do anyway." And he stuck the card with glue on the chocolate bar that he had personally chosen—the perks of being Doyoung's son was he knew exactly which chocolate flavour that he liked—and tied it with a baby blue ribbon for safety measure. "Now, I'll give this to Taeyong hyung!" announced Jisung before skipping his way to the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong had agreed to help Jisung without asking any further because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>may </span>
  </em>
  <span>have had a hunch of what Jisung was up to. And also his hunch was proven right because seconds later Jisung gladly shared his secret plan which was to help Doyoung and Jaehyun be friends back and hopefully more than friends in the future! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yah! I don't know where you get the idea to play cupid for Doyoung and Jaehyun but don't you think your idea was a little too ambitious? Not to mention quite impossible too." said Taeyong, laughing in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung then pouted a bit. "No, believe me! I'll make it real okay. Just you wait!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, whatever kid. Good luck with that." said Taeyong before leaving the cafe to the law faculty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong was also a law student and with that, he would meet with Doyoung at 2pm since he also had to take that test. It was a centralized test anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doyoung-ah!" Taeyong called for him. Doyoung was currently sitting on the bench prepared outside the lecture hall with his nose buried in notes. Lost in his own world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong rolled his eyes before walking closer to Doyoung. "Doyoung-ah!" he called again while shoving down the notes from Doyoung's face with his index and middle fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung glared at him from his notes, annoyed that Taeyong had interrupted his quick revision. "What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong took out the prettily tied chocolate bar with a soft baby blue ribbon and a note stuck on it. Doyoung tilted his head, his eyebrow raised in question. "What's that?" he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's chocolate, duh." Taeyong deadpanned, making Doyoung almost softened glare intensified back. "Just kidding." and Taeyong handed over the chocolate to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung took the chocolate before inspecting it. He was delighted because the giver had bought for him exactly his favourite chocolate flavour—a sweet and creamy white chocolate. At the moment he was honestly quite surprised with the gift and it was mixed with a feeling of joy and curiosity. And before he could delve into his mixed emotions, the lecturer in charge had instructed the students to enter the lecture-now-turned-exam hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, alone in his room, Doyoung took out the chocolate that was kept safely in his bag. He had yet gotten the chance to read the card until now. Doyoung untied the ribbon and ripped off the card slowly, as he was afraid he would tear the </span>
  <em>
    <span>precious </span>
  </em>
  <span>card if he was not being careful enough. Heart rapidly beating, Doyoung flipped open the card and read its content. It was a good luck wish from Jisung and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And again, he had another wave of mixed feelings about this. He could not exactly pinpoint his feelings because it was a mix of anger, frustration, longing and anticipation. Doyoung stared at the chocolate for a moment before ripped open the wrapper and took a bite of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sweet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>Ps/ as you can see, I use chocolate again as one of Jaehyun's way to get back Doyoung's heart ;-; I'm sorry for my lack of dating experience hahahaha idk how else to do lol and also because when I wrote this I was craving for chocolate hahaha</p><p>Anyway congrats 127 for Punch Second win! 🎉🎊💚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 11 is up!  Enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Day 4—have a picnic together!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was finally the most awaited weekend, and both Jisung and Ten were in Doyoung's room. The trio were in the middle of preparing their food for their picnic later on. They had planned to go to the nearest waterfall to play after surviving  a whole stressful week, well rather than planning, it was actually more like forcing and coaxing the unwilling Doyoung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Come on Doyoung hyung! Loosen yourself up! You just finished your exam yesterday so let's celebrate!" said Jisung. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't feel like it." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Doyoung hyung! At least for me, please?" the younger pouted and clung tightly on the elder's arm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another sigh. "Alright."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that was how Doyoung had agreed to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are we ready to go?" asked Ten. He was wearing his short sleeve shirt and short pants. A suitable outfit to play in the water during this hot summer. "Ready!" exclaimed Jisung excitedly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they rode a bus and it took them one hour to reach their destination. Upon reaching, Jisung breathed in deeply, appreciating the fresh air that nature had provided for them. "Come on Jisung, we still have to walk a bit before we reach the waterfall." called Ten for the younger. And so they walked through the small path that was prepared for visitor use, making it easier to reach the waterfall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got closer, they started to hear the noise of people chatting and laughing loudly while at the same time there was someone screaming in distress and that had raised Doyoung's brow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That sounds familiar. Is that Taeyong? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Jaehyun!" shouted Jisung gleefully, waving his arms to the other group of friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun was also having a picnic at the waterfall with his group of friends; Johnny, Yuta, Mark, Donghyuck and surprisingly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why are they here too?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Doyoung grumbled to himself. Lately, he's been bumping into Jaehyun quite frequently that he was not sure if he wanted to be annoyed with it or to silently deal with it and just go with the flow. The universe must be hating on him so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh? Jisung-ah! Come and join us!" said Jaehyun who was holding on a plate full of food while his other free hand waved back at the trio, as a gesture to usher them to sit with him. Jisung who already felt giddy, took Doyoung's arm and dragged him to join with the other while Ten just trailed behind, excited to see how this plan would be going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, their meeting was an "accident" that was carefully planned by Ten, Jisung and Jaehyun. The day prior, Jisung had informed Jaehyun that they would be going to have a picnic at the waterfall. And to avoid Doyoung's suspicious, it was better if Jaehyun went there first with his friends—who had known Jisung's secret plan which was to play cupid, thanks to Taeyong. And yes, at the same time, Jaehyun was also clueless about the whole match-making thing as in his mind it was a plan to befriended back with Doyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So now Doyoung was stuck with eight loud grown men at the side of the waterfall. And at the same time, behind Doyoung's back, both Jaehyun and Jisung shared a secret hi-five and snickered unknowingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is unexpected." said Doyoung to himself, while positioning himself to sit between Jisung and Jaehyun. He had actually wanted to sit far away from Jaehyun but Jisung had pulled him down while saying, "Sit here with me!" so in the end he was so close with Jaehyun, which was the opposite of his intention earlier. Jisung who had heard the elder said back quickly, "I know right? It was like you guys are destined to meet no matter where you guys are!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung just hummed, not wanting to give Jisung the reaction that he desired—to be flustered or maybe a bit annoyed with his statement because that would show as if he was so damn affected with Jaehyun's presence. No, he did not. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or did he?</span>
  </em>
  <span> In the end, Doyoung just proceeded to take out the food that he had prepared and arranged it neatly among the foods where Jaehyun's friends had brought them. Even though he was awkward and a bit cold,  he was not the one to be stingy with his food. Jisung, seeing this, announced to the other, "Guys, have a taste of Doyoung's food! He's an amazing cook! I guarantee."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny then laughed a bit because actually everyone here knew that Doyoung was indeed an amazing cook because they had a taste of it before, well that was a few years ago. But Johnny did not want to dampen the mood so he said it lightly, "I know, he is an amazing cook. His kimchi fried rice is the best!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung blushed for a second before he coughed trying to collect himself before softly saying, "Thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So after everyone had settled down, they had started to eat while chatting—not without a few teasing from Donghyuck who loves to push everyone's buttons. Doyoung, as usual, would just silently eat his food and pretend to be invisible, which was a big failure because everyone, especially Jisung, would always try to include him into the conversation. Jaehyun on the other side had picked some shrimp and peeled it silently before giving it all to Doyoung. "Here, Taeyong made us some marinated shrimp. I remember you will never eat shrimp if it was unpeeled, haha." said Jaehyun bashfully while sporting a blush on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung just eyed the shrimp, surprised that Jaehyun still remembered his eating habit. It was true that Doyoung would never eat shrimp unless someone peeled it for him or if it was already peeled off. He was willing to eat other side dishes if the main course was unpeeled shrimp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung continued to eye the shrimp and did not respond to the other. Jaehyun who saw the elder had remained silent, had continued to eat his food while thinking whether his actions just now were a little too much. Little did he know, Doyoung was in the middle of battling with his conflicted heart because those </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> actions had triggered his old flame towards Jaehyun and Doyoung was so mad at himself. Stupid heart and his feelings for Jaehyun.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And those mini interactions between Jaehyun and Doyoung had not gone unnoticed by their friends' hawk eyes. "Maybe your plan was not that ambitious," whispered Taeyong to Jisung who had a small smile blooming on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to jump into the water now. Who's with me!" exclaimed Yuta while raising his hand up to the air before giving a look at his sweetheart. "Markie?" The said sweetheart was busy stuffing his face with the foods and replied to Yuta with his mouth full, "Go on, I still wanna eat." to which Yuta pouted a bit. And later, one by one, jumped into the river following Yuta. It didn't take long before a playful splashing turned into a full blown war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yah, Taeyong-ah! I thought we're a team against Yuta, Hyuck and Ten!" exclaimed Johnny in betrayal. "I'm in no one's team. I am a man of my own!" and Taeyong stuck his tongue out before continuing to splash a massive wave to the poor Johnny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun, who was already in the water, had stood a bit far from the war-zone, enjoyed watching his friends' crazy antics before someone had slapped his still dried face with a cold water. He turned around to see who was the culprit just to see Jisung was smiling triumphantly at the riverbank. "Yah! You brat!" Jaehyun shouted, grinning evilly before splashing a huge amount of water to Jisung's direction. Jisung, who had seen this coming, grabbed the unguarded Doyoung, who was unfortunately walking behind Jisung at the moment, using him as a human shield. And with that, Doyoung was drenched making his hair dripping with water. Doyoung blinked, once, twice, registering the situation he was in and he looked at both Jisung and Jaehyun. "Oops?" said the youngest unapologetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds later Doyoung sported an evil grin before he pushed Jisung into the river and squatted near the river to splash the water back at Jaehyun for revenge. That had made Jisung laugh loudly, watching his younger parents' playful antics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung did not know if it was because of the blazing sun, or the cold water, or the friendly and exciting atmosphere around him but he slowly found himself enjoying his time here with these people, especially his time with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And suddenly there was a small part of him that was still in love with Jaehyun—where he had buried it deep down in his heart three years ago—had resurfaced back and for the first time Doyoung did not bother to try to suppress it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unknown to Jisung, the ring had flickered in blue before it turned red back. There was progress, slowly but surely.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading haha 🙈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 12 is up!! Enjoy~ hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Day 5—stay at the cafe during closing time for late night hang out! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why, again, do you think this is a good idea?" asked Jisung skeptically when they discussed yet another idea to win Doyoung back. "Because late nights have that aura you know, where even the most secretive person can open up their feelings and thoughts." Ten said before continuing again, "And also you got closer to Doyoung when you guys spent your closing time together. So why not try it with Jaehyun?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so here Jaehyun was, in the almost empty cafe, waiting for the cafe to stop operating and called it a day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung had eyed the other, itching to ask why he was still here but decided against his curiosity. Jaehyun was friends with Jisung so maybe he was waiting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, when the last customer left the premise he huffed a sigh before flipping the closed sign board that was hung on the glass door. As he turned around, he was surprised to see that Jaehyun had already stood in the middle of the cafe with a mop and a bucket of soapy water on his side while Jisung was giving instruction and strategy to Jaehyun so that he can mop the floor effectively without having to step on the already cleaned area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yah! Jisung-ah, why are you giving your work to Jaehyun?" asked Doyoung in disbelief. He had not known Jisung to be this shameless. Wait, actually he knew, but not to this extent. Jisung then pouted, "Why not? An extra hand is always welcomed. This way we can finish our job earlier!" Doyoung rolled his eyes before he argued back, "But he's not paid." and Doyoung proceeded to walk into Jaehyun's direction to take the mop away from him. But before Doyoung could do that, Jaehyun held the mop closer to him. "It's okay, I wanna help." and he flashed his dimpled smile to Doyoung not knowing how affected Doyoung was with that smile of his. Doyoung's heart skipped a beat. "F-fine, suit yourself." he stuttered before he dashed to the kitchen trying to hide his burning cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, they finished cleaning the cafe faster than usual, thanks to Jaehyun, the extra helping hand. The youngest had requested if they could make a quick stop to the college's mini market to buy an ice cream, to which Jaehyun agreed with the idea eagerly leaving Doyoung no choice but to tag along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chocolate ice cream, chocolate ice cream," the youngest sang merrily to himself while scanning for his favourite ice cream in the freezer making Doyoung chuckled a little. It kinda made him feel like a parent who had promised a treat to his child after doing hard work. Doyoung was about to look for his favourite ice cream too when suddenly there was a yellow packing mango flavoured ice cream waving in front of his face. Flustered, he looked up and saw Jaehyun was holding it with a grin. "Looking for this?" Jaehyun said. Doyoung just stared for a moment, his tongue-tied and his mind jumbled. Jaehyun was doing this again. He cursed his treacherous heart that was beating fast. "I-I, yes, thank you." he whispered, not trusting his voice. Jaehyun just smiled back a little before leaving for another section of snacks, not without Doyoung noticing those faint blush on the tip of Jaehyun's ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After spending almost 20 minutes there—because Jisung wanted to buy more unhealthy snacks and that had made Doyoung nagged at him because he cared for his health, while Jaehyun tried to calm Doyoung down who had immediately shut his mouth—the trio had left the store with ice creams and a plastic full of chips and candies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was when Jaehyun was so into his ice cream that he saw from the corner of his eye, Jisung staggered. He was holding his head with his free hand, face scrunching as if in pain, and before Jaehyun could even do anything Jisung was about to fall backward. Thanks to his fast reflexes, Jaehyun dropped the plastic bag he was currently holding and grabbed the small back of Jisung, preventing him from falling straight to the ground. "Jisung-ah! You okay?" he asked, in concern, helping Jisung to sit down. Doyoung also looked concerned, kneeling beside the already paled Jisung. "It's happening again?" Doyoung muttered while rummaging his bag, in case he had brought some aspirin with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>it's happening again</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Jaehyun frowned. Doyoung who luckily had found the medicine popped it out, giving it to Jisung and handed him a small water bottle. Doyoung then sighed, "He fainted last week and always has headaches." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun then just observed the sick Jisung. He had not noticed before that he was in pain. And so far, whenever they had hung out together, Jisung had never complained about having a headache nor had he ever passed out when he was with him. And that had made Jaehyun feel a bit guilty because the younger had not rested well since he was helping him to befriend Doyoung back. "What's wrong with him?" Jaehyun asked again. Doyoung just shrugged weakly, "Don't know. Whenever we tried to bring him to the hospital he would just dismiss the idea, saying it was nothing. Stubborn kid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, in Jisung's defence not like the doctors had any medicine to cure almost-cease-to-exist disease. It was useless anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun then sighed again. He squatted in front of Jisung with his hands extended to his back before saying, "Jisung-ah, hop on. Let me carry you." Doyoung who had seen this helped Jisung to position himself comfortably on Jaehyun's back and picked up the thrown plastic bag and also Jaehyun's bag pack. During their walk to Jisung's room, the younger was fast asleep making both Doyoung and Jaehyun fall into silence. Surprisingly, it was not an awkward silence but rather their minds were wandering around thinking about Jisung and about </span>
  <em>
    <span>them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What would happen to them in the future? It was very uncertain and Doyoung did not want to indulge himself with that topic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving Ten was utterly shocked to see Jisung was being carried by Jaehyun. Doyoung told him about Jisung almost fainting and Ten gasped. He ushered them two to enter into his room and placed the still pale and sweaty Jisung on his bed. "Seriously, why don't we bring him to the hospital or something? This has been going for weeks!" exclaimed Doyoung in frustration. Ten bit his inner lips before shaking his head, obviously knew the hospital was no help to their case. "No, Jisung doesn't like hospitals." he said, wincing a little because that was just a dumb excuse. Doyoung groaned, "Well no one likes hospital but do they have any choice?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, I'll nurse him for now. If it becomes worse, I'll personally bring him to the hospital, no excuses." Ten assured the still frustrated Doyoung. "Fine, if anything just call me." and with that the two of them left the room. Ten, who was seated on the floor next to his bed, brushed Jisung's damp hair with glassy eyes. The ring was still red. Time was running out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Jisung." Ten whimpered. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no Jisung! 😥</p><p>Okay TMI I kinda cried (my eyes glassy)  writing that scene where Ten felt devastated beside Jisung? Lol and how in the world I'm gonna write an angst (the one that I'm currently working on) if my heart is weak like a tissue lol pardon me xD </p><p>Anyway thank you for reading!! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 13!! Wow we're almost at the end of the story 👀 anyway shout out for my friend Sha who had helped me writing this chapter when I was in a slump huhu thank you \(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaehyun was sitting on the great stairs in front of the library after getting kicked out of it for closing time. It was 10.30pm. He had been sitting on the stairs staring at nothing and contemplating life for half an hour. Well, more like contemplating how life has been for him lately. The past week has been eventful for him ever since running into Jisung. And he thought, how something great usually starts from his collision. First, he collided with Doyoung, and life in school became much sweeter until it turned unbearably bitter. Then, he collided with Jisung, who seemed eager to put his life back together for him. He’s only known the guy for around a week, but he’s done something that Jaehyun himself wasn’t brave enough in three years. But then Jisung is actually sick, and by the looks of it he has been a while. Maybe Jaehyun was being overdramatic and thinking too much, but there’s something in him that’s gnawing in his heart that says, maybe something is going on with Jisung. Something big, and Jaehyun might never see him anymore— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like what happened with Doyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky rumbled and the breeze grew stronger. Not far from the library just beside the river stood Sun&amp;Moon cafe. The lights were still on. Jaehyun knew they were cleaning up and nearly done for the night. Pulling out his umbrella, just in case, he made his way to the cafe he’s been actively avoiding these past few months the moment he first stepped foot to this university until recently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thunder woke Jisung up. Ten paused in whatever he was arguing with Kun and hurried to his side. Kun excused himself to his own compartment to give the two some space. Ever since his annoying roommate found the kid Jisung, he had three questions unanswered till this day: How long is he gonna continue squatting in their room? Doesn’t Jisung have classes to go to, and exams to sit for? Why is Ten so invested in the kid? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s appearance was too sudden and didn’t make any sense, but then again, Ten never made any sense. He’s learnt since day one—when Ten’s smuggled-pet-raccoon took Kun’s bed hostage for a good few days—to never question his roommate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was one good thing about Jisung coming here which was Ten’s behaving a little, like an older brother who was protective of his younger brother. Which was really good. Maybe Jisung could help Ten to sort his life a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kun was patting himself in the back for letting the kid to stay in the first place, unknown to him, Ten was deathly worried for the said boy on his bed. He eyed the red ring on the nightstand and hid it in his pocket. Jisung didn’t need anymore blatant reminders of his threatened existence.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need water?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Jisung a moment to process that before shaking his head. “It’s the sixth day. We should make our move.” He had wasted daytime lying on the bed, he could not afford to waste the night, not when the time was ticking so fast and the matter of his life was on thin ice. Ten studied the pale boy in front of him. While he didn’t like the idea of letting Jisung walk out in the middle of an incoming storm, this was a matter of his own existence. If they did nothing, Jisung wouldn't exist. Nobody would know he ever existed and maybe, maybe Ten won’t remember him at all. He would just disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s even worse than death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Ten swallowed the lump in his throat and hummed, “Mm. Let's go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun stood outside the cafe and watched Doyoung diligently mop the floor. He’s not really good at feelings. He knew that sometimes, he felt something, but he never really identified what those feelings are. Watching Doyoung like this, he was feeling...something. It was the kind where he was willing to do anything Doyoung wanted, where he would go great lengths just to put a smile on that face and to protect him from all that is ugly in this world. When confronting Johnny about it last night, the older casually smacked his head and simply said, “It means you’re in love, dumbass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh. No wonder his heart ached with an emptiness these past years. This whole time, he thought it was mere regret for letting things spiral down like this. Jaehyun was lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the faint ringing of the bells when the cafe door opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you standing out there like a creep for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little startled, the younger sheepishly laughed. Doyoung looked back unimpressed. He looked to the sky and faced Jaehyun again. He hesitated, “I’m almost done in a few minutes. Wanna walk back together to the dorms?” Jaehyun smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It rained the minute Doyoung stepped out of the cafe.  It was fortunate that Jaehyun had his umbrella ready. They took cover under it, or, at least Doyoung and a half of Jaehyun. The older only noticed halfway through the walk because suddenly the umbrella was pushed in the younger’s direction. Jaehyun swatted Doyoung’s hand away and resumed its position. “It’s fine, I don’t mind the rain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung protested, “But this—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I just do this for you?” He spared him a glance before looking forward again. “I won’t ever mind if it’s you. So, don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to walk in silence until they reached Doyoung’s dormitory. Jaeyun lived in the dorm across his, so it wasn’t a big deal to walk Doyoung to his first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” the older said, fiddling with the strap of his messenger bag. The younger merely shrugged. They were standing in the entrance. Jaehyun lowered his umbrella and started slowly, “Doyoung, it's been three years and I think, I think it’s time we move on from what happened and turn a new leaf. Like starting over.” He paused to study the other’s reaction. Noting that Doyoung was looking at him earnestly gave him a little courage to continue, “I was wrong, and you were wrong as well. We were both in the wrong. It’s not fair to say it was entirely one person’s fault.” Doyoung nodded as he had figured that too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So let’s, let’s,” Jaehyun stuttered, not knowing what to say. Be friends? He wanted more than that. Be the same as before? No way. So he let his actions speak for him. Jaehyun held Doyoung’s hand in his larger ones. He looked up from their clasped hands and leveled his gaze to Doyoung’s. The latter was staring at him with wide eyes. Doyoung then looked away. “Okay.” He breathed, “Okay.” Doyoung slowly pulled back his hand. Still not looking at Jaehyun in the eye, he muttered, “I have to help Taeyong with his FYP. I need to go. See you around...Jaehyun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun looked crestfallen, but it disappeared under a mask of a smile as soon as it came. Well, that was the first time he heard his name from the other’s mouth in years, so he guessed it was a start. He nodded and echoed, “Yeah, okay. See you around.” A hand tucked in his pocket and the other lifting the umbrella again, Jaehyun moved to leave. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A short distance from the two crouched Ten and Jisung as they spied on them. The storm raged on yet despite that, the duo did not move to find shelter. Ten’s umbrella was swept away the instant they stepped out of their dorm. In the midst of his rage over his loss of his—cheap—umbrella, Jisung spotted his younger parents walking together. So maybe losing the umbrella was not that bad of a sign. It looked pretty good from afar. And then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oho</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaehyun held Doyoung’s hand in his so things were looking good, but hey, why was Jaehyun walking away looking dejected—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten snuck a look at the ring in his hand. It was still red. This time, alarmingly so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The storm chilled him to the bones. Ten knelt and frantically flipped through the book in desperation to look for a way to prolong Jisung's time while the tarred ground prickled his knees. Yet, he felt no pain. “Quick, Jisung, I need some light here!” Jisung did not respond. Ten gritted his teeth, “Dammit Jisung, I’m trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> you!” When he lifted his head, it was to see that the boy mentioned was sprawled on the ground with his eyes staring at the raging dark sky. Ten shrieked Jisung’s name, scrambled to crawl over and pulled him into his arms. He leaned over the boy in a fruitless attempt to shield him from the heavy rain. With a trembling hand, he patted Jisung’s cold cheek twice and said shakily, “Hey, look at me.” The boy’s eyes were half-lidded, staring vacantly at him as if he could not see the man in front of him, like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dea</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look at me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ten sobbed, his voice small. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung laid pliant in his arms. Ten wanted to pull him back inside the building and away from the storm, when suddenly he could see his own arms supporting the younger’s back. Jisung’s body was starting to become transparent, as if his existence was slowly being erased. Ten mumbled frantically, “No, Jisung, you,” he looked up to see Jaehyun and Doyoung going their own separate ways. He wanted to run to Jaehyun and just make things work with Doyoung, but he couldn’t bear leaving Jisung behind. He kept switching his gaze between the boy and Jaehyun. Ten had to choose between leaving the boy behind and head to solve the problem or stay beside Jisung for the inevitable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten curled himself in his spot and gave out a heavy sob. He cried, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the boy continued to disappear, along with memories of him in anyone who had known him in this timeline. Leaving behind no traces as if he was never here in the first place. The storm raged and the wind howled like a mourning wolf. Ten was left kneeling alone squeezing empty air. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and share with me your thought. /guilty laugh/ /run away/</p><p>Ps/ Congrats 127 for Punch 4th win!!! 🎉🎊 역시 우리칠 💚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hai guys I've read every single of your comments and... /nervous laughter/ I didnt mean it ;-; things needed to be done huhu anyway here's chapter 14!!! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Someone was slapping his face. There were incoherent shouts as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-sung-ah! Jisung-ah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“- he - dead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone - water?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing he knew his face was splashed with water. Some of it got into his nose, making him gasping for air due to his blocked respiratory organ</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> When he came to, he noticed faces he’s familiar with for years. They were his beloved, amazing, great—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun slapped his face. Screw that, he hated his friends. Jisung raised his hand to rub his stinging cheek and hissed, “What was that for? I’m already awake!” Renjun casually shrugged. “You still seem pretty out of it, so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung glared at him for a moment before looking around his surroundings. He was back at the forest, not to mention </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he was so sure he was at the verge of death mere moments ago and his friends of his time were looking at him; one concerned (Jaemin), one indifferent (Renjun), one at awe (Jeno). Seconds later a sudden realization hit him hard; </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit, he had made it! His plan was a success! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin knelt in front of a blank Jisung and placed a comforting hand on his left arm. “Are you okay? Can you stand?” Jisung weakly nodded—still unable to comprehend how he had made it to the last minute—and accepted Jaemin’s hand pulling him to his feet. His friend patted the dirt off his uniform and fussed, “I get that we have to get those stupid flowers for this stupid assignment, but that didn’t mean you have to put your miserable life on the line for it! Fucking hell, we all thought—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun cut off, “No, it was only you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>And Jaemin smoothly continued, “—that you</span> <span>fucking </span><em><span>died</span></em><span>, and for what? Some stupid-ass flower, what the fuck? You didn’t answer when we called out for you and we found you lying unconscious near that freaky well—" </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno interrupted, “Dude, you passed out in front of the well!” He then whispered conspiratolly, “You know, the one we were talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—</span>
  <em>
    <span>do you know how worried I was, you fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aside from Jaemin’s colourful vocabulary when he was exceptionally worried, it was good to be back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun was leaning against his car as he waited for Jisung. Since Doyoung was the one who sent him to school this morning, it was his turn to pick him up. He grinned a little noticing his son, and the grin widened when his son was looking pretty cheerful. Ever since his rebellious teenage stage kicked in, such childish cheer was rare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung was running to him full speed with his long legs, and it didn’t look like he was going to stop until he jumped onto his papa and hugged him tightly in process. “Papa!” Okay, so now Jaehyun was a little worried. The extra energy was one thing, but voluntarily initiating affectionate physical contact with his papa at the school gate, where everyone was watching and the high possibility of bruising his reputation—his concern was validated, okay? Not to mention his baby stopped hugging him since he was 12, saying that he was not a kid anymore. Jaehyun carefully asked "Did something happen at school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His son nuzzled his dirty face on Jaehyun’s shirt—the one Doyoung particularly liked, cough no funny business cough—leaving a trail of stain on it. Not like he minded; the dirt could be washed away. Maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun just stared wordlessly at his suddenly clingy son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung hummed in content, feeling a lot better as he could finally act like a son to Jaehyun rather than a friend. Though he wouldn't lie, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> miss Jaehyun a little as a friend—Jaehyun as a friend was cool okay. But it was not like his papa couldn't be his friend now too. “A lot of amazing things happened.” he said. His papa sighed, not prying into his son's vague answer and patted his head. “Let’s just go home.” Hearing that, Jisung nearly cried. “Let’s go home.” he whispered, afraid that his voice might crack and raised suspicion from his dad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He had missed home. So terribly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner that night for Doyoung and Jaehyun was a little tense. Jisung was acting all childish and clingy, demanding their utmost attention, as if his papa and dad would disappear at any moment. The instant Doyoung noticed this abnormal behaviour when he got back—because the moment he swung open the door, Jisung had jumped onto him, engulfing him with his tight hug, making Doyoung almost fall in front of their house—he cornered his dear husband in the kitchen and asked in a low voice, “What did you feed our child?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun panicked, “It’s not me this time, I swear! He was already like that the moment I picked him up from school!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Jisung was unaware of his parents’ concerns as he was still staring at his parents with heart eyes or clinging onto Doyoung or Jaehyun, switching in turn. God, he even requested for Doyoung to spoon-feed him once before he continued to eat his food by himself, which was a relief to Doyoung. When asked what had happened to him at school, their son would just grin and say, "Nothing, I just missed you guys." And that had doubled Doyoung's concern. </span><em><span>They just parted for only half a day</span></em><span>.</span> <span>Finishing his dinner, he giddily asked, “Dad, so how did you fall in love with papa?” His parents shared a look because, since when had Jisung become interested? It was usually them that would tell their son about their love story just to annoy him since he was an anti-romance. Doyoung placed his chopsticks down as he had decided to indulge his son, because </span><em><span>why not?</span></em><span> “We went to the same school—”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fast forward a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We went to the same college—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A</span>
  <em>
    <span> little bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> further than that, like, I don’t know, sometime during a storm, maybe?” and Jisung leaned closer to his dad with anticipation written all over his face. What could have happened that had made him survive and his plan to help his parents to reconcile was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> success? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung huffed a sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This impatient brat</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “....It was raining when—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2016</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun was standing there outside the cafe with a vacant look on his face. Doyoung put the mop away and approached him. “What are you standing out there like a creep for?” Jaehyun only laughed. Doyoung hesitated but decided to be firm about what he wanted so he asked him if he wanted to walk back together. To his relief, Jaehyun was okay with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked back in silence. Halfway through, he noticed that while the rain was pretty heavy, he was only remotely wet. In fact, he was shielded from the worst of it. Then he noticed the younger’s drenched right shoulder. Alarmed, he hastily grabbed hold of the umbrella and pushed it to Jaehyun’s side because this was his umbrella, who was he getting the most of it? Jaehyun pushed his hand away and resumed the umbrella’s original position. When he protested, Jaehyun said that he was doing this for him, and that since it’s Doyoung, then it’s fine. Doyoung retracted his hand awkwardly and clenched his hands together. It was a good thing it was dark, or else Jaehyun would have noticed the treacherous blush climbing on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally arrived at his dorm. Jaehyun lingered and made no move to walk to his dorm. The younger proposed for a start over and clarified that they were both wrong over what happened, which Doyoung had come into peace with and agreed. When Jaehyun started stuttering and hesitantly moved to hold his hand, something akin to hope started swelling in his chest. But Doyoung was reminded of the fact that Jaehyun was someone who was a little oblivious to feelings and has different reactions than what is expected, so Doyoung stopped himself from thinking too much of it. Holding his hand like this and looking all pitiful, Jaehyun probably wanted to say something like “let’s be friends” but felt too cringey for it. He learnt from dealing with Jaehyun that he shouldn’t get his hopes too high. But that didn’t stop him from feeling disappointed all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to maintain eye contact as it was too much for him, Doyoung looked away. “Okay.” He repeated tiredly, “Okay.” He pulled his hand back and muttered an excuse to leave, saying Jaehyun’s name in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger left. Doyoung stood rooted in his spot and stared at the other's retreating back. For the past week, Jisung had been–obviously–trying to push them back together and repair their broken friendship or whatever it was before this. He played along despite the poorly disguised attempts because honestly, a part of him was hoping that it might work out. But a part of him was adamantly egoistical. Hence the game of push and pull. Taeyong noticed his conflicting feelings and confronted him about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Doie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung looked up from his washing and said, “What do you mean what do I want? I want a lot of things.” Taeyong snapped, “Cut the crap and answer me honestly. You know what Jisung and Jaehyun are up to. It pains me to see how badly they’re pretending how everything is a coincidence, and I’m pretty sure you’re smart enough to know what’s going on.” Doyoung was silent, making Taeyong frown. He then sighed. “Just tell me what you think about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung tried to evade, “Don’t you have customers to deal with? Let’s talk later–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while since I last beat you up, hasn’t it?” With a faux smile on his face, Taeyong threateningly cracked his knuckles. There had been numerous occasions when Taeyong had to turn to physical force (read: violence) on Doyoung; like when Doyoung didn’t want to get out of his bed for days–cept for classes and food–because he thought he humiliated himself during his first presentation, or when he wanted to go to class despite being sick, or that one time he was nearly tricked to send money to a scammer. For a seemingly genius, he sure was dumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung hastily corrected himself, “Okay let’s talk now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He washed his hands and leaned against the sink. “I was skeptical at first? Like, why are they doing this? Why bother over something so trivial.” At that Taeyong interrupted gently, “Doyoung, sweetie, we’ve talked about this. It’s not a trivial thing when it affects a significant aspect of your life and conduct for the past years until this day. I know for a fact that you still wonder whether I’m your friend or not. Again, yes. I don’t mind reminding you of this until you get it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung thanked him appreciatively and continued, “I like that they’re doing this. But it’s a little hard for me to move on because I don’t feel worth it. It’s hard to be positive over what they’re doing because I’m afraid it’ll all just fall back to square one.” He stuttered, “It’s, it’s hard, because I’m afraid.” He then nodded to himself, whispering, “I’m just a coward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. He coaxed gently, “It’s normal to be afraid. It’s a very normal thing to feel. And it only makes you human.” Taeyong pulled away and placed his hands on Doyoung’s shoulders. He levelled his gaze to the other. “Doyoung, you need to figure out what you want and act on it. Because from what I see is that a golden chance is dangling right in front of you and waiting for you but you’re not doing anything to grab it. I know it’s hard,” At that, Doyoung looked away and Taeyong realised his mistake. He amended, “You’re right, I don’t know how it feels like because I’ve never experienced it. But I can imagine it, just seeing you like this. Doyoung, yes, it’s difficult, but right now, you need to be brave for once.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong gripped the other’s shoulders a little and emphasised, “Be brave to get what you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun was getting farther away from him, and any second now he would enter his dorm. Doyoung clenched his fists tightly </span>
  <span>as Taeyong's words this morning kept on echoing in his head.</span>
  <span> He tossed his bag inside the building–of course he’d think about his books first at this moment–and ran out into the rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“JUNG JAEHYUN!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He roared over the thunder—and also as a battle cry. The said man turned around to see someone charging at him. Jaehyun stopped under one of the vintage lamp posts that decorated the streets around campus. The light allowed him to see that the one running over was Doyoung. Before he could panic, Doyoung had already jumped at him and latched onto the younger like a koala, making him stagger and drop his umbrella. The both of them started getting drenched from the relentless rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked, incredulous. (Not like he hated it, but still, in the middle of a storm?) If it was even possible, Doyoung hugged Jaehyun a little tighter, burying his face in the other’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be brave to get what you want.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whispered, “I, I l-like you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whisper in the midst of the storm, where the wind howled and thunder clapped, but Jaehyun heard it the loudest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun returned the embrace and replied sincerely, “I like you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2043</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ - we walked back together. Your papa sent me to my dormitory and walked back to his. Somehow, I became brave, like a hero in those animes you love watching and ran into the rain like an idiot just to confess to your papa. Of course, it was after throwing my bag inside shelter because I wasn’t dumb enough to let my books get wet in that moment of irrationality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun cut in, “But you didn’t think about my books when you knocked away my umbrella after that.” Doyoung sagely closed his eyes for a moment, “Shhh, that’s not important.” His husband crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at that. Ignoring Jaehyun in the process, Doyoung continued,  “Anyway, so I told him I like him and he said he likes me too, and we started going out.” A Cheshire grin spread on his face. “Oh, and your papa was so happy that he cried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung beamed in his seat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, so that was what happened while he was dying. Good thing for dad’s sudden courage! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He chanced a look at his papa because he was pretty sure the last remark must have hit a spot. It is kinda embarrassing to tell your kid that your papa cried because he was confessed to. Unexpectedly, Jaehyun mirrored Doyoung’s grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I l-like you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What’s with the stutter?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung looked back at his dad for some explanation, but was surprised to see the latter’s face burning red. Whether out of rage or shame, he didn’t know. Jaehyun looked even more smug when Doyoung was not able to say anything to retaliate. His parents get pretty weird sometimes, but he loves them nonetheless. And also he very much preferred this version of his parents than the predating era of Doyoung and Jaehyun. Those were such painful times and he wished to never experience it again. No doubt. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life resumed as usual. But one thing still bothered him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened to Ten? </span>
  </em>
  <span>So, unable to suppress his curiosity, he asked his parents where Ten was and whether they were still in touch with him. That had raised a brow from both Doyoung and Jaehyun. They were a little skeptical at his sudden interest over an old friend they rarely mentioned. Casually, Doyoung said, “We lost contact after graduation. But I heard from your uncle Taeyong that he’s a big time fashion designer at </span>
  <em>
    <span>New Heroes</span>
  </em>
  <span> because Johnny works with him sometimes as the official main photographer. I’ll try asking again. But why do you want to meet him, though?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung tried, “Because he sounded pretty cool in your stories.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really, Jisung? Well, at least you tried, bud. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His consciousness sighed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung stared at his son, waiting for him to break; a usual psychological war between him and his son. But this time Jisung was determined to not lose to him so he just stared blankly at his dad, hoping his dad would give in. And he did. Doyoung sighed. His son now had grown a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds later, Doyoung's phone rang. It was Johnny. Sliding the green button on his screen, he answered, "Yes, John?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yo, Dons! Have you heard that Hyuckie wants to organize a reunion with our huge circles! Will you come?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung's eyes lit up in delight. It has been a while since their graduation because, well, adults' duties. "I haven't. When is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle could be heard from the other line, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"This weekend. Hyuck wants it to be as soon as possible; still as impatient as ever." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right, that brat. Always getting whatever that he wanted. "Sure, I'll tell Jae about that. See ya!" and as soon as Johnny said bye, Doyoung pressed the red button, ending the call. He was surprised that Jisung had stared at him with his eyes wide. "What?" Doyoung asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I come too?" Jisung asked, his eyes shining with hope. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he could meet Ten there, please. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung became reluctant, as he said, "But this is a meeting among us adults. There will be no one who is around your age there to play with you." Jisung ignored the last remark and quickly butt in, "There's Renjun though,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung raised his brow, tilting his head and put his hand on his waist. "And you think Renjun would voluntarily want to come?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Touchè, but that’s Renjun. I am me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung sighed for the umpteenth time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, on the reunion day, Jisung had gotten ready quite excitedly. He was dressed in casuals which consisted of a soft pink button up shirt half tucked into his whitewash jeans and a pair of white converse. A really bright outfit, perfect to make anyone or more specifically Ten, to notice him. Jisung had skipped his way into the car and waited patiently for his parents to get ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Jaehyun eyed his son weirdly. Suddenly he felt like this was a reunion between Jisung and his friends rather than their own. "Er, what's wrong with Jisung? Why does he look extra happy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung just walked past Jaehyun, locking the door before shrugging, "I don't know, don't ask me. He got that from you." to which Jaehyun looked scandalized over the accusation. "Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After one hour of driving, they reached a modern and elegant looking house. They decided to hold the reunion at Donghyuck's house as he was the mastermind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung left his car feeling giddy and nervous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if he’s not here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He quickly shook his head, dismissing the idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon entering, he was greeted by a minimalistic design of the house and truth to be told? It did not reflect the real personality of Donghyuck who was the walking epitome of chaos. And Jisung had his own fair share of experience with it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cough the comic festival cough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But again, people change...or maybe not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spoke too soon because suddenly he heard a shriek of terror from the kitchen and another person yelling back, "Relax, everything is under control!" At the same time someone was fanning a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dry </span>
  </em>
  <span>cloth at something that suspiciously looked like burnt steak. Taeyong emerged out of nowhere, power-walked to the kitchen and smacked that someone’s head full swing. "You don't fan something burning using a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dry</span>
  </em>
  <span> cloth Kim fucking Jungwoo! You want everyone here to die together?" and he swiftly removed the burned pan from the stove and put out the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just when I said Donghyuck was a good cook." grumbled another new face who looked like a baby chick. Donghyuck glared at him, "It's your fault Sicheng! You just jinxed my </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> skills." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, so they were Sicheng and Jungwoo. The friends that had joined the circle along the way in the college. Nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is this burnt smell?" Doyoung asked with a frown on his face. "Donghyuck attempted to cook something while Kun was in the toilet." and with that Sicheng had easily thrown him under the bus. Doyoung looked bemused. "You don't cook Donghyuck. Just, don't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Jisung's ears perked at the name of Kun being mentioned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If Kun is here, Ten must be too! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was disappointed. Everyone had come and the small private party was about to start yet he had not seen a shadow of Ten. Was he not invited? But Kun was here though? And immediately Jisung heaved a deep sigh. Suddenly he regretted coming here because as his dad said, everyone here was an adult, and though he felt like joining in with their conversation because he knew some of them, but he opposed his intention because obviously they had not remembered him. Which was acceptable, since he was not supposed to be remembered by them or that would just be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was deep in his thought, entertaining his blues, someone had tapped on his shoulder. He turned around before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was an older version of Ten, still looking stunning as he had aged like a fine wine. The other was sporting a genuine smile before he broke into tears and engulfed him into a tight hug. "Fuck! You scared me that night, you know!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung's arm slowly crept at the older's back, accepting his hug as his eyes started to brim with tears too. He had not expected their first meeting would involve tears. To Jisung, it had only been a few days, weeks at most, but for Ten, it’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>decades</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So basically dojae's love story is finished! And I hope it satisfied your dojae dose hehe But there is still something that is unresolved between Jisung and Ten so me and my friend had decided to make an extra chapter for it! I hope you guys are excited about it as well! Please share with me your thoughts!</p><p>Ps/ Im not sure if anyone had seen my pattern of updating this fic, but I purposedly skipped yesterday so that I can update it today because well, I'll tell you in the next chapter hehe 🙈💚</p><p>Pps/ have you guys been following wayv's teaser? Dang weishennies are sure such a brainy I dont even know the passwords hahahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last chapter is up!! Enjoy~ (it's a double update so dont forget to check out chapter 14)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>2016</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung...disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten had failed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten was the only person able to help him in this time that Jisung travelled. He was the first person Jisung found, trusted, relied on. At first, Ten felt like a superhero or the main character of some sci-fi novel as the guy helping the time-traveller. Dealing with that kid for more than a month, he suddenly upgraded to a pseudo brother to Jisung. A role that he proudly held and worked his best to fulfill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring at the emptiness in front of him, he had failed Jisung. Ten stayed in his spot until the storm passed. He stayed there for a good half an hour until Kun found him there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten? Is this another roleplay of yours again? You do realize that you still have some delayed assignments to hand in, right? Get your ass inside, it’s freaking cold out there.” Kun shouted from his window on the fourth floor. When Kun received no reply the next 10 minutes, he worriedly checked out his window for his unbearable roommate. Ten was still kneeling on the ground. Kun felt a vein burst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Yah</span><em><span>,</span></em> <em><span>Chittaphon</span></em><span>!”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, this was accompanied by shouts of complaints from the other residents like, “Yo, shut up man! We’re all tryna watch a movie here!” and “Yeah, shut up!” Kun wisely ignored the others and rushed downstairs armed with towels in hand. He grumbled, “The shit that I deal with.” Kun stomped over to his drenched roommate and huffed, “Will you stop being difficult and think about your health once in a while?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With quick hands, a towel wrapped around Ten’s head while the other around his body, Kun worked on lifting Ten off the ground. He was used to dealing with the aftermath of whatever his eccentric roommate was doing. He was not overly surprised seeing Ten kneeling on the wet ground when the storm just passed, and he believed Ten was there for a while. Ten did not cooperate when Kun tried helping him stand; he just sank back down with every attempt. “Work with me here-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused upon looking at his roommate’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Ten?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kun wanted to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why do you look like someone just died?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten gripped Kun’s clothes. Both seemed to care little for the fresh towels that fell on the wet ground. Kun stared at his roommate, dumbfounded. His roommate had a wild look on his face. He stuttered out, “Kun, he, Jisungie, Jisungie disappeared. He was here,” he gestured frantically at his lap. Heavy tears started falling and Ten choked between sobs, “He was</span>
  <em>
    <span> right here</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Then, then he disappeared. Kun, where is he? Where’s Jisung?” Ten sobbed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kun, where is he</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun didn’t know how to comfort someone who’s grieving. But when he asked, “Who’s Jisung?” he knew it was the wrong thing to say. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Life continued to move on. A short break came and a new semester started. Ten had new assignments to complete, classes to attend and people to avoid. He heard that Doyoung and Jaehyun started going out, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be happy for them. Because of his inefficiency and their egos, Jisung… well, that happened. If they were really together as they were fated to, then shouldn’t Jisung be sent back to his time peacefully? Not be erased of existence? So Ten didn’t put much faith in their relationship and didn’t bother ensuring that things go as they should. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t bear seeing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun was patient with him. Even when it took him years to get over his grief, to stop saying that name in drunken night talks, to stop calling himself a failure, and to an extent a killer–Kun was always there when he fell. Just like he always was in the beginning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Decades later and he heard from Johnny that Doyoung and Jaehyun were going to have a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A son named Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe, upon hearing that name from another person, who knew nothing about what happened that a Jisung was coming into existence, maybe at that Ten fell to his knees and cried his pent up feelings over the years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he told Kun about it, the latter was shocked stupid. Kun held his head in his hands and said incredulously, “I’ve been living a lie. You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ten’s mouth twitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Ten waited until it was 2043, and waited for Jisung to finally have that life-changing–pain in the ass–adventure to remember everything and meet him. Seeing him at Donghyuck’s party looking the same as around 30 years ago broke his heart a little, because for a time, he used to believe that everything that happened was all a dream. Of course, he’s been planning to say something cool or poetic for their first meeting like a cool older brother he was, but what came out of his mouth was,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! You scared me that night, you know!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blamed the spur-of-the moment feeling. It was a good thing neither Jaehyun and Doyoung were within earshot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ten had told him everything that had happened that night and after, Jisung felt like a huge rock fell on him. Ten had been mourning over him alone and no one was there for the elder. Even if Ten had decided to tell everything to the others, no one would understand him. He couldn't imagine if he were in Ten's shoe. So he did what his heart told him, to hug back the older for the second time that night even tighter, and another trail of tears fell on his cheeks. Thank God, he was born into this world or he couldn't imagine how Ten would react if he wasn't. Though he was glad that someone had remembered him from the past, to share his unnatural adventure with, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel the deity was a little mean. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why erase everyone's memories but not Ten? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung was glad that he had made the right decision to come to this reunion and gave Ten his well deserved closure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for everything, Ten hyung." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I've decided to post the last chapter on my own birthday 8/6 🙈 hahahaha so that was why I didn't update any new chapter on 6/6 (Happy Birthday Haechan my fellow gemini baby hahaha) </p><p>Thank you for reading my whole story!! I really appreciate every single one of my readers and those who had left some kudos and comments from the previous chapters! I had fun talking with you guys! Let's be friends in another platform too! I use twitter regularly so let's be moots and talk more about dojae and feed on the crumbs together hahahaa my twt is <a href="https://twitter.com/jjhyunji?s=09">@jjhyunji</a></p><p>And also special thanks to my friend again who had proofread my story and helped me writing some scenes. This fic couldn't finished without your help. </p><p>Before I talk too much I'll end my notes here hahaga</p><p>Please share with me your thoughts about this story! It will help me a lot to improve in the future! See you guys again in my next story 💚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>